CYBER LOVE
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: Will want's to come out to his family and friends...but most of all he wants to come out to Sonny, his best friend...He is not there yet...Will decides to met new people through a site called True Match . Still trying to process what's going on and what he is feeling, he starts chatting with a person online sunshine4U...Will has no idea this is Sonny...
1. Chapter 1

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**User name:**

_O.k. I must find a user name...Oh wait...got it!_

**trueblue18**

**Password:**

_O.k. that's easy...Must be 8 characters..._

**Login...**

_Here we go...And I'm in..._

**Welcome to where we guaranty a perfect match for everyone**

_Yeah I bet you do..._

_Alright, let's see what we have here...Search profile...Add your interest...Select notifications...done...Now let's see what matches I find...Wow, 3 people matches my interests...Not bad..._

**Match 1** - **ecoboy21** - I love to play sports, read and spend quiet time with my family. I'm 30 years old...

_Too old...Next..._

**Match 2** - **magicmike69** - I love to dance and listen to music. I'm 19 years old. My ideal date is going to clubs and dance...

_Can you say stripper? Next..._

**Match 3** - **Sunshine4U** - Hi, I'm not going to the things I like, because honestly I don't really know. But I can tell you what I'm looking for. I'm 22 years old. looking for my soul mate. I'm looking for a partner to share my life with. I have lots going on in my life that doesn't give me much time to go out and find that special person for me. I though I found that special person, but turns out he's not gay, so I decided to try and move on. If your looking to find friendship, message me. I'll be happy to chat with you.

_Ding ding ding...We have got a winner...**Sunshine4U**..._

**Write message in text box:**

_**Hey Sunshine4U, I'm trueblue18. I saw your profile and decided to message you. Hope that's alright. I'm 18 years old. I'm new here and this is the first time I do this. So I'm not sure what to do or even expect a response. I'm looking for friendship, nothing more for now. I'm not yet out of the closet. I'm still trying to deal with a few things before I tell my best friend and parents. I'm not sure where to start, but maybe having a friend who know what I'm going through might help...Hope to hear from you soon. Thanks.**_

**Send:**

Done...

Well that wasn't so bad...Now let's hope he answers me back...

I start to clean up my room...I don't have much of a choice because it's a mess and I can't find

**(((())))**

Let's see what we got here...Text from Sonny...

**HEY BUD, FEEL LIKE CATCHING A MOVIE?**

_- WHAT MOVIE?_

**THE HOST, I'M DYING TO SEE IT AND I DON'T WANT TO GO ALONE**

_-WHAT TIME?_

**LET'S SAY 8?**

_- GREAT MEET YOU THERE_

**THANKS BUDDY, LATER**

**(((())))**

Great, it's been a while since I last saw Sonny, I kinda miss him...weird right? He's been acting strangely around me these last few weeks...No idea what's that about...Well, time for a shower...Better get ready...

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_Blue jeans and purple shirt or black jeans and blue shirt...Oh God, why does this have to be so damn hard? It's not like it's a date or anything...Argh..._

_Guess I'll take a break from playing super model and check my emails..._

**User name: **

sonnyk

**Password:**

**Login:**

_Oh let's see what we got here..._

- 50% off Ebay sales...

_Junk..._

- Telus mobility, your ebill is ready...

- Great...bills...

- Hello sunshine4U, you have a new message on perfect match. Login to view your messages.

_Interesting...I still have some time before I meet up with Will...Guess I have time to ready my message..._

**Welcome to please enter your login information.**

**User name: **

sunshine4U

**Password:**

**Login:**

_Welcome back sunshine4U, click here to read your new message._

_Click..._

_**Hey Sunshine4U, I'm trueblue18. I saw your profile and decided to message you. Hope that's alright. I'm 18 years old. I'm new here and this is the first time I do this. So I'm not sure what to do or even expect a response. I'm looking for friendship, nothing more for now. I'm not yet out of the closet. I'm still trying to deal with a few things before I tell my best friend and parents. I'm not sure where to start, but maybe having a friend who know what I'm going through might help...Hope to hear from you soon. Thanks.**_

_Wow...Seems like a nice guy..._

**Reply:**

_**Hey trueblue18, this is sunshine4U, I got your message and I would love to chat some more. I see you're having issues coming out, let me tell you it's not an easy thing to do. I've been there, but my best advise is to take it one step at a time. I told my best friend first, because he was there for me since I started going through the process. When I told him, he was in shock at first, but he came around after a few days. All I can say is that once you do, you will feel free. For me it opened up new door, sorta like a new perspective on life. I'm here if you have any questions. Anytime. But tonight, I'm meeting a friend, My famous straight friend, the guy I was taking about in my profile. Damn, that guys is so hot. His eyes, Oh I wont get started because I'll be here all night. I'll be online later tonight if you want to chat more. Take care...**_

_**sunshine4U**_

**Send:**

_Click..._

_Well, better get ready...I have a hot d...Never mind...Not a date...Just two friends meeting for a movie...God I wish he was gay...It that wrong? O.k. Kiriakis, get your head out of the clouds...1 hour to go...What to wear? _

_Blue jeans and purple shirt it is...Damn I look hot in purple..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_Only 7:30, guess I have some more time on my hands...I walk up and sit at my desk and see I got a new message...Yes! It's from sunshine4U...Let's see what he has to say..._

_**Hey trueblue18, this is sunshine4U, I got your message and I would love to chat some more. I see you're having issues coming out, let me tell you it's not an easy thing to do. I've been there, but my best advise is to take it one step at a time. I told my best friend first, because he was there for me since I started going through the process. When I told him, he was in shock at first, but he came around after a few days. All I can say is that once you do, you will feel free. For me it opened up new door, sorta like a new perspective on life. I'm here if you have any questions. Anytime. But tonight, I'm meeting a friend, My famous straight friend, the guy I was talking about in my profile. Damn, that guys is so hot. His eyes, Oh I wont get started because I'll be here all night. I'll be online later if you want to chat more. Take care...**_

_Well, he sounds nice...Guess I'll talk to him later then..._

_Well better go, time to met Sonny for our...What should I call it? Hmm...Movie night? Why do I always feel nervous around him? He is my friend, and yes he's gay, but that doesn't matter right? Snap out of it...This is just two friends going out at a movie...no pressure...Deep breath Horton..._

_With that I grabbed my keys cell phone and left for the theater..._

**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 2**

**(Will's POV)**

_Shit, I forgot to respond back...Crap, I'm running late too...I might as well answer him on my way to the theater...Or do I sound like a stalker? What should I do? What the hell..._

**_Hey sunshine4U, thanks for getting back to me so quickly. I didn't even know if you would answer me back. I was hoping you would...I'm meetting up with a friend as well, my best friend as a matter a fact. Things have been kinda weird between us for the past few months. I think he noticed that something is wrong with me. I hope to tell him soon. BTW, he's gay and out, so it might be easy for me to talk to him, but I just don't have any idea how to start the conversation. He's a really cool guy too. I would love to chat later tonight when I get home If you don't mind, I have some question I would like to ask you if that's o.k. Wish me luck... Later trueblue18._**

**_Send:_**

_Now that's out of the way, I have to hurry and get there before he thinks I bailed on him..._

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I made it with 10 minutes to spare...Will should be here soon...I always like to be early when we got out...I mean hang out...Wonder if I should get the tickets now, or wait for him to get here? If I get the tickets, he might think it's a date? Is that such a bad thing? Omg...I'm freaking out again..._

_O.k. I'm getting the tickets..._

**Cashier:** Hi, how many?

**Sonny:** Two for the Host.

**Cashier:** That will be 15.00$

_I hand her a twenty and she hands me back the change..._

**Cashier:** There you go...Enjoy the show.

**Sonny:** Thanks...

_I walk around the lobby waiting on Will to show up...He is always late...Might as Well check my emails while waiting..._

**User name:**

sonnyk

**Password:**

**Login:**

_Oh, 1 new message...Hope it's from trueblue18...O.k...Now this is very weird again...I'm anxious to get messages from a complete stranger?...I really must be losing it..._

- Hello sunshine4U, you have a new message on perfect match. Login to view your messages.

**User name:**

sunshine4U

**Password:**

_Would you like us to remember your password?_

**Yes:**

_Finally done with the username crap...I'll just stay logged in..._

**Login:**

_Welcome back sunshine4U, click here to read your new message._

_Click..._

******_Hey sunshine4U, thanks for getting back to me so quickly. I didn't even know if you would answer me back. I was hoping you would...I'm meeting up with a friend as well, my best friend as a matter a fact. Things have been kinda weird between us for the past few months. I think he noticed that something is wrong with me. I hope to tell him soon. BTW, he's gay and out, so it might be easy for me to talk to him, but I just don't have any idea how to start the conversation. He's a really cool guy too. I would love to chat later tonight when I get home If you don't mind, I have some question I would like to ask you if that's o.k. Wish me luck... Later trueblue18._**

_This guy seems very nice..._

**Reply:**

**_Hey again stranger, I couldn't help myself but reply back. Good luck for tonight. I hope everything works out for you. As for your friend, you said something was strange between you two, do you think he likes you? You said he was gay right? Just a thought I had. Maybe try to relax tonight and have fun...lay back a little...It might help set the mood for a talk with your friend. I will definitely be here later tonight and I will be happy to answer any questions you have. TTYL...sunshine4U_**

**Send:**

_Hurry up Horton...The movie is starting in a few minutes..._

_As I lifted my head, I see him walking in the lobby...Great, wearing his skin tight jeans...the one's that makes is ass look..._

**Sonny:** Hey Will.

_Shit, that was close..._

**Will:** Hey, long time no see?

**Sonny:** Yeah, it's been a while...How have you been?

**Will:** I've been good...

_Good for sure...Look at those jeans for crying out loud...Focus Sonny..._

**Sonny:** Glad to hear that...So I got us the tickets, hope that's fine.

**Will:** That's great, as a matter a fact, Isn't the person asking the other one out suppose to pay? Right?

_He laughed...But, what the hell did he just say? Did I hear him right? O.M.G._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_O.M.G. What the hell did I just say? What the hell is wrong with me? This happens every time I'm around him...Could I look more like an idiot than I do right now? _

**Sonny:** Well, hmm...I guess so...

_Great, now he's mortified...Nice job dumb ass...Must think of a come back..._

**Will:** So, you ready to go inside? I can get us some pop corn if you like? My treat?

**Sonny:** Sure, that would be great...Thanks...I'll go in and get us some good seats.

**Will: **Sounds like plan, be right there in a few minutes.

He turned and went in...

I waited in line for what seems like an eternity, when I realized my phone vibrated when I walk in the theater...Might as well check my message...Maybe sunshine4U answered me back...

_Glad I got the app...Save precious minutes..._

_Welcome back trueblue18, click here to read your new message..._

_Click..._

_****__Hey again stranger, I couldn't help myself but reply back. Good luck for tonight. I hope everything works out for you. As for your friend, you said something was strange between you two, do you think he likes you? You said he was gay right? Just a thought I had. Maybe try to relax tonight and have fun...lay back a little...It might help set the mood for a talk with your friend. I will definitely be here later tonight and I will be happy to answer any questions you have. TTYL...sunshine4U_

_What? Could Sonny really like me in that way? I never thought of it this way...Oh my God..._

**Reply:**

_**Hey sunshine4U, You really got me thinking here...I never imagined he would like me in that way before, until you mentioned it...Do you really think he likes me? Like really likes me? I never thought of him as more than a friend...Oh God this night is getting worst and worst, I even made a complete ass of myself...I better run, he is waiting for me...Tell you about it when I get back...Later Sun...trueblue18**_

**Cashier:** What can I get you sir?

**Will:** What?

**Cashier:** I said, what can I get you?

**Will:** Oh...1 large pop corn and two soda's please...

**Cashier:** Coming right up.

_My mind is now running a mile a minute...Could it really be true? Could Sonny really have feelings for me?_

**Cashier:** That will be 7.50$

**Will:** What? Sorry...

**Cashier:** 7.50$

**Will:** Oh...Right...

_I payed her and left...O.k. here goes..._

_No...He couldn't...But could he?_

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

**(((())))**

_**Hey sunshine4U, You really got me thinking here...I never imagined he would like me in that way before, until you mentioned it...Do you really think he likes me? Like really likes me? I never thought of him as more than a friend...Oh God this night is getting worst and worst, I even made a complete ass of myself...I better run, he is waiting for me...Tell you about it when I get back...Later Sun...trueblue18**_

_I hurry and hide my phone, so I don't look like a jack ass when Will get's back...I can't help but feel kinda bad for trueblue18...I think he just realized that This guy might actually be into him...Wish everything where that simple...But it's not..._

_One can only dream...I say out loud..._

**Will:** One can only dream of what?

_Great he just had to hear that...I have the best timing..._

**Sonny:** It's nothing, just a friend who messaged me about a problem...no biggy...

**Will:** Oh o.k.

**Sonny:** So what do you get us?

_He sits down and gets comfortable..._

**Will:** Well, I got us a large pop corn, thought we could share and two soda's...

**Sonny:** Wait, No M&M's? Crap...I love those...

**Will:** Sorry, M&m's, those are the ones that melts in your mouth not in your hands right? I can go get some If you want...

_He laughs...I know something else I would put in my mouth and grab with my hands...God Sonny, Snap out of it..._

_He gets up and starts to leave to get me some..._

**Sonny:** Wait, I was just joking, you don't have to get any...

_I reached out to stop him and accidentally grabbed his hand...Should I let go? I'm trying to let go, but I can't...Wait...He is holding on to mine...Why do I suddenly feel like passing out here..._

**Will:** It's fine, I want to get you some...I'll be right back, I promise...

_He's still holding my hand...I'm gonna die...This is for like more than the awkward 2-3 seconds...This was for like 30 seconds plus..._

**Sonny:** Thanks man...

_We both let go of each others hand and he walks away...My eyes glued to his behind...Those dame jeans...Why did he have to wear them? Argh..._

_He comes back within a few minutes...I'm still very much confused as hell...What the hell is going on? _

**Will:** Here you go Son...Just for you...

**Sonny:** Thank you...You really didn't have to...

_He cuts me off..._

Will: I wanted to...So you all set?

**Sonny:** You bet...I'm glad you came tonight...

**Will:** Me too, I've missed you...

_I turned to face him...His eyes were looking straight into mine...That shade of blue could make you melt..._

**Sonny:** I've missed you too...

_He smiled...I can tell you in that moment, I felt like I was in heaven..._

_We both turned at started watching the movie..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_The movie started and the lights dimmed...For some reason, I couldn't get over the fact that Sonny might be into me...I trying to get comfortable, but I can't seem to...I get get the feeling out of my mind when he grabbed my hand, I didn't even let go...I enjoyed holding his hand...He notices me..._

**Sonny:** You alright?

_He whispered..._

**Will:** Yeah...I'm just a little tired...

**Sonny:** I'm sorry, you should of told me, we could of...

_I see he's feeling bad, so I cut him off..._

**Will:** I wanted to come...

_For some reason I wanted to reach out and grab his hand again...But, I couldn't...He doesn't even know about me being gay yet...I so want to tell him...But, I'm just not at that point yet...__We just laid back in our seats and watched the movie..._

_About half way through, I felt my eyes wander over to him...Sonny really was a great looking guy...Tall, dark, chocolate eyes, well built...All the perfect features...I noticed as he was eating the pop corn, his lips...Each bit he took, his lips would move with such grace, his tongue would slip out slightly, taking each piece one at a time...I would love to..._

**Sonny:** Will, want some?

**Will:** Hun?

**Sonny:** Want some pop corn?

**Will:** Humm...No thanks..I'm good...

**Sonny:** Will what's wrong, I know something is up...Please talk to me...You know you can talk to me about anything...

**Will:** Sonny...I...I can't do this...

_I got up and rushed off...Yup, that's me! The master of bolting...Like a flash..._

_Sonny followed right behind..._

**Sonny:** Will, stop...Please...

_I stopped in my tracks...At this point I was already out side...He came up to me..._

**Sonny:** Will, did I do something wrong? Or something to upset you?

**Will:** No not at all, It's me Sonny, I'm going through so stuff right now...

**Sonny:** Then talk to me...I'm here for you...

**Will:** I can't Sonny, not here, not now...I need some time...

**Sonny:** What does that mean? Some time for what?

**Will:** I gotta go...I can't do this right now...I'm sorry Son...I'll text you tomorrow...

_I turned and left for home...I couldn't even look back..._

**Sonny:** Will...

_**TCB...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_What a nightmare...What the hell just happened? Who could I leave Sonny hanging like that? This is just a mess...I hope Sonny's not angry with me...May be I should text him back...Or should I wait? I don't understand why I freaked out like that...Maybe I'm just facing the reality that I might actually like, Sonny as more than a friend? What the hell Am I saying? This sunshine4U got me all confused and now I might have lot my best friend because of it... Let's see what he has to say...So I open up my computer..._

_Oh... He's online..._

**trueblue18:** Hey man, you here?

**sunshine4U:** Yeah man, I just got back...Had the worst night...

**trueblue18:** Yeah, tell me about it...Same here...

s**unshine4U:** What happened? I just got your message and didn't have time to reply.

**trueblue18:** What happened is that I'm a complete ass...

**sunshine4U:** Why would you say that?

**trueblue18:** Well after your last message, you kinda freaked me out, I never thought of him in that way, that he might like be into me. So I tried to get my mind around it, and so I went back to him and we sorta had a moment...

**sunshine4U:** A moment?

**trueblue18:** Yeah, a moment...Was very very unexpected...I can't believe I'm telling this to a complete stranger...

**sunshine4U:** Man, if you're not comfortable chatting it's alright...No pressure...

**trueblue18:** No man, it's fine...What happened is I held his hand tonight...no for very long, but longer than friend's usually do...And I kinda liked it...

**sunshine4U:** Oh...You liked it? Well, that's a step forward? Right?

**trueblue18:** Not exactly...That's when I realized that I might actually like him too, like really like him...And I freaked out...

**sunshine4U:** So, you never had a reaction like this before with your friend?

**trueblue18:** Never...this is the first time I felt something for anyone...God, I couldn't stop looking at him, wanting to hold his hand the whole time I was with him...This is so fucked up...

**sunshine4U:** what happened after? If you don't mind me asking?

**trueblue18:** After the moment...He noticed I was acting weird and called me out on it...That's when I made the ass of myself...I left...

**sunshine4U:** Well, that sounds just about like my night...

**trueblue18:** What do you mean?

**sunshine4U:** Well, my night started out great, perfect I should even say, but I sorta let my guard down for a moment and the same old feeling I had came resurfacing again...I don't think I can continue hanging out with him anymore...It's just too hard...

**trueblue18:** I'm sorry, I've been going on and on about myself and forgot about your bad night as well...Forgive me?

**sunshine4U:** I'll think out it...lol

**trueblue18:** lol...So tell me about this guy? If you don't mind me asking...

**sunshine4U:** Sure, He's very shy...When he smiles, he looks at the ground, so cute! He's a bit younger than me, well just a few years, but that not important...I met him when I got back home after a few years away. We instantly connected...He gets me and never judged me for being gay.

**trueblue18:** Well, that's good...Is he hot?

**sunshine4U: **Hot? That does not even describe how sexy he is...He is so damn hot...His eyes are so blue they could blind you with one glance...His ass in those jeans...Oh my word...

**trueblue18:** Oh...the jeans?

**sunshine4U:** Yes, the jeans...I had my eyes glued to his behind all night...

**trueblue18:** I had my sexy ass jeans tonight lol,

**sunshine4U:** ha ha very funny man...

**trueblue18:** Sorry, just messing with you...;)

**sunshine4U:** I know, thanks for making me feel better, and here I'm the one who is suppose to be helping you...Thanks man :)

**trueblue18:** No problem...I really like chatting with you...It feel so natural...

**sunshine4U:** I like chatting with you too...After my horrible night, I was kinda anxious to see if you were on...I'm glad you where.

**trueblue18:** Me too, This might sound weird, but I feel like I've known you for a long time...

**sunshine4U:** Same here! Weird right?

**trueblue18:** Sure is, but in a good way...But question, Should I text him back? And maybe say that I'm sorry? Or should I wait until things cool off?

**sunshine4U:** Well, that's up to you my friend...If I would be in his shoes, I would like to know your O.k...So maybe, send him a quick message letting him know your alright would be fine.

**trueblue18:** Yeah, I think your right...I might just do that...Thanks...

**sunshine4U:** Your welcome, well I got a run, I'm working early in the morning and I should get some sleep...Hope everything works out for ya buddy...

**trueblue18:** I sure hope so too...Thanks again man, I really hope we can chat again soon...Guess I better go send that text...

**sunshine4U:** Good luck with the text... Let's say we chat again tomorrow, same time same place?

**trueblue18:** Sounds great...Can't wait...Later Sun...

**sunshine4U:** Later my friend...

_Well, that was fun...he sure is a nice guy...He really seems honest and true..._

_Now I need to text Sonny...I have no idea what to say...I want to say I'm sorry without sounding like an ass again...Alright here goes..._

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I hope he's gonna be alright...I really liked chatting with him, He seems really cool...Hope my advise pays off, because it's sure the hell not working on me..._

**(((()))) Text**

_Let's see who this could be from...It's from Will...Oh my God..._

**HEY SON, SORRY ABOUT TONIGHT. I REALLY MADE AN ASS OF MYSELF AND I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU.**

- HEY, YOU ALRIGHT?

**YEAH, I'M GOOD**

_Make it up to me? Sounds interesting..._

- WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN MIND?

**MAYBE COME OVER TOMORROW AND JUST HANG AND TALK**

_I really can't do this again...My feelings for him are getting harder to fight...I just don't think I can be just friends with him anymore..._

- WILL, I'M NOT SURE THIS IS A GOOD IDEA

**PLEASE SON, LET ME MAKE IT UP TO YOU**

_I so want to go...What should I do?_

- I DON'T KNOW

**PLEASE**

_Great, now he's begging..._

-OK BUT ONLY IF YOU PROMISE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON, OK?

**I'LL TRY, I PROMISE...SO YOUR COMING?**

_Think fast Kiriakis...Come on..._

-YEAH, I'LL BE THERE...WHAT TIME?

_I folded...I so want to see him again..._

**I HAVE CLASSES UNTIL 3 SO AFTER? MAYBE WE COULD GRAB DINNER?**

_Grab dinner? I'm so getting mixed signals...Let's see how he's gonna react to this one..._

- IT'S A DATE, MEET YOU THERE AT 4

Waiting...waiting...Come on Horton...Don't leave me hanging again...

**A DATE? SO I SHOULD TAKE SHOWER AND GET DRESSED?**

_Oh my word! What the hell did he just say? O.k. well two can play at this game..._

- YES, AND YOU SHOULD WEAR THOSE JEANS AGAIN AND A SHOWER COULDN'T HURT

**GUESS I'LL HAVE TO WASH THEM TONIGHT, SEE YA AT 4...**

- SOUNDS GREAT

_Yes! But is he just messing with me? Holy crap...Why am I jumping up and down? I'm such a nut...I'm not even sure if he's joking or not..._

**(((())))**

Oh...wait...He texted me back...

**OH, BTW KIRIAKIS...IT'S A DATE! ;)**

_I'm gonna die...OMG..._

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_I've been trying to hide the fact that I've been feeling a little awkward all day...Sonny was coming over in less than 30 minutes...For our date..._

_Like seriously, was this actually a date? Does he even have a clue? That I might actually like him like him? I have a feeling that he like me, but maybe this is my mind playing tricks on me...I really don't know what to expect...I never did this before...I'm so nervous...Wonder if sunshine4U is online...Let's see..._

_Yes!_

**trueblue18:** Hey, what's up?

**sunshine4U:** Hi, sorry man, I won't be able to chat long, I'm meeting a friend.

**trueblue18:** Oh the one we talked about?

**sunshine4U:** As a matter of fact, yes...I'm meeting him in 30 minutes...And I'm so nervous...I have no idea what to wear, or how to act...

**trueblue18:** Don't be nervous, you will be fine...I'm sure of it ;)

**sunshine4U:** Thanks, I hope you're right...So what's up with you? Did you text back your friend?

**trueblue18:** As a matter of fact I actually did...He's coming over soon, that's why I want to ask you something

**sunshine4U: ** Go for it...I still have a few minutes before I leave.

**tureblue18:** Great! Well, I kinda pointed out this might be more than hanging out...I want to tell him tonight, about me being gay...

**sunshine4U:** Really? Are you sure you're ready to do that? It's a big step.

**trueblue18:** I have too, or I might lose him for good...I really don't want to lose him...

**sunshine4U:** No I get that, but make sure you take it one step at a time...Don't over analyse and don't move to fast...Take your time...If he really likes you, he will understand...

**trueblue18:** Wow, great advise...Thanks. I have to get dressed, he should be here in about 15, so chat later?

**sunshine4U:** You can count on it, later...

_Shower time! Must smell nice..._

_I grabbed my towel, wiped off and put on my underwear...I went to my bed room window and look out to see if Sonny was here yet...I got the best view from the bedroom, but No sign of him yet...I looked over at the mirror to check myself out...Still waiting on my jeans to be ready..._

_"Looking good lover boy"...Lover boy? What the hell Am I saying? This is just two friends having a dinner date...Date? Great, now I'm freaking out again..._

_I take a deep breath..."O.k. big boy, relax...This is just Sonny...You can do this..." Oh! Should I wear perfume? Might as well smell great too, right?_

_I spray a few shots of my favorite HUGO BOSS perfume and slip on my shirt...As I start to button it up, I look over at the clock and noticed it's passed 4...Great, now he's late...He must of freaked out and now he's avoiding me...I know I should have texted him today..._

_I figured I lost my chance...Crap..._

_I have no idea how long I sat there staring out the window hoping for a sign that he was coming over...It felt like it must have been an hour or more...O.k I might have exagerated, it was only 10 minutes, but that's when I suddenly saw something...My heart started pounding..._

_He walked up to the doorstep and paused for a moment...I could see he was obviously wrestling with himself, trying to decide what to do..."Come on, Son...You can do it..."_

_He looked at the door, and looked around to see if anyone was watching...Slowly, he walked up and rang the buzzer..._

**(((**Hey Will, it's Sonny**)))**

**(((**Hey man, I'll be with you in a minute, just come up**)))**

_"Oh shoot", I still don't have pants on...I can't answer the door like this...I rush for the laundry room and quickly grabbed my jeans out of the dryer...Just in time to hear him knocking..._

_I basically skipped to the door...trying to hold back the excitement of seeing Sonny...Damn, I must look like a idiot...Alright Horton, you can do this...Deep breath...Shit, forgot the breath mints...I hurried to get two from my jacket pocket and popped them in my mouth and rushed back...With A big smile, I opened the door and said..._

**Will:** Hey Sonny, come on in.

_I moved aside to let him through..._

**Sonny:** Thanks man...So...

_He obviously looked a little nervous..._

**Will:** So, what can I get you? Water? Soda?

**Sonny:** No, I'm good...Thanks...

**Will:** O.k.

_The infamous 30 second pause...What to say the break the ice..._

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I'm so nervous I'm sure he can see right through me...I need to say something to stop the awkwardness...but what? Think Kiriakis...Think..._

**Sonny:** I see you put on your tight jeans, just the way I like them...

_Perfect way to start off a conversation...Yeah right?_

**Will:** I sure did, I promised...Anything for my...hmm...date...Right?

_Time to cut to the chase..._

**Sonny:** Really? Seriously man...Is this really a date?

**Will:** Sonny...I...I...

**Sonny:** I know Will...There is no pressure here O.k.? I want you to know that...

_His beautiful blue eyes lifted, looking relieved..._

**Will:** Really?

**Sonny:** Yes, really...Will, I have been watching you for a long time, but I figured you weren't interested in me since you never said anything or made any moves...Please answer this for me...

**Will:** I'll try...

**Sonny:** Why did you leave the other night? Did I do something wrong?

**Will:** No, not at all, I just...Well...Because...I got scared...

_He turned his back facing to me..._

**Sonny:** Scared of what? Tell me Will, don't be afraid...

_I took a step closer...And applied my hand to his shoulder, trying to make him face me..._

**Will:** I'm sorry Sonny...I...I

_Let's see if I can help him out..._

**Sonny:** Can I ask you something else?

_He nodded..._

**Sonny:** Is it because we held hands? Because I felt it Will...When I realized I was holding yours and tried to let go, I also realized that you were not letting go of mine...Am I right?

_He paused for a moment before he answered..._

**Sonny:** Please say something?...Uhhh, I'm sorry for springing this on you...I should of kept my mouth shut...I promise I'll never do it again...I just can't do this anymore Will...

_Then I turned to leave...As painful as it was to turn and leave, I just couldn't be friends with him anymore...My feeling for him were stronger than ever...I had to let go..._

**Will:** Wait...Please don't go...

_I got angry...My voice raised a bit..._

**Sonny:** Will, my heart is not a toy that you can play with and push aside...I like you...Like really really like you...I'm sorry, but I can't...

_Just as I was about to open the door...He made his declaration..._

**Will:** I've been hoping you would make the first move because I'm too scared to...Happy now? I said it...I think I'm gay Sonny...

_I could see the tears forming in the corner of his eyes...Without even thinking, I pulled him into my arms and held him...Oh God he smells good..._

**Sonny:** I'm so proud of you Will...Thank you for sharing that with me...

_Not letting go..._

**Will:** I'm glad you came over...

_I could feel his body slowly relax, as he stood there, wrapped in my arms...I really didn't want to let him go...It feels so good to hold him this way...more than I ever imagined...I pull him back a few inches...Wanting to lighten the mood after this..._

**Sonny:** Yeah...Me too... So, does this mean you like me?

_I laughed..._

**Will:** Yeah...I like you Sonny...So I guess what I'm trying to say is i'm not sure what all these feelings are, I never had them before...I don't even know where to start, but I would like to maybe start by holding your hand again? If that's alright?

**Sonny:** It's a great way to start...I would be happy to hold your hand...

_I reached out and I took both of his hands and our fingers laced...I could see he was getting an overwhelming feeling from this..._

**Sonny:** You O.k? We can stop, if...

_He cut me off..._

**Will:** No...This is perfect...I want to hold your hand...

_Trying not to set him off...I really just want him to adjust to this...to be comfortable..._

**Sonny:** So, what about dinner? I say,why don't we just hang out a bit so we can get over being shy with each other and talk some more...We could also order in...How does that sound?

**Will:** That actually sounds perfect...

**Sonny:** Great, works for me...So you wanna go sit and I'll call in the order?

**Will:** Sure...But Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah?

**Will:** This is still a date right?

_Yes!_

**Sonny:** You bet your sexy ass in those jeans, it's still a date...

_He laughed and headed to the living room...My eyes couldn't help but wander to ass...Hey, not my fault...I blame the jeans..._

_Can't believe this is really happening..._

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 5**

**(Will's POV)**

_A few minutes passed and Sonny came back and sat on the couch next to me...I realized he was sitting only a few inches away..._

**Sonny:** So I ordered us some food from the Bistro on the corner, should be here in about 30 minutes.

**Will:** That sounds great, So...You want to watch a movie? I know it's a little early, but...

**Sonny:** A movie sounds nice.

**Will:** Great, let me get my selections and you can choose...

_I got up and walked over to the cabinet where my dvd collection was stored...I picked up a few and sat back down...I so wanted to sit closer to him...But I didn't want him to see how much I wanted this, so I kept my distance..._

**Sonny:** O.k. let's see what do we have here...Rock of ages, street dance 2...

_He started looking through my collection when I realized that I had a porn dvd mixed in with my favs...Oh my God...He's gonna think I'm a perv...Nice Job Horton..._

**Will:** I'll take those back.

_I grab the dvd's from his hands and pulled them out..._

**Sonny:** Wait, what's this...Hot body's XXX..

_Now I was completely embarrassed, but right away he said..._

**Sonny:** That's hot. Let's watch this?

Are you fucking kidding me right now?

**Will:** What?

**Sonny:** I said let's watch this. I'm game if you are.

_I'm game? Is he for real? I can't even breath right now..._

**Will:** I...hum...

**Sonny:** Will, I'm joking...But, if you want, we can sure watch it together...I just saying...

**Will:** Very funny Kiriakis...This is so embarrassing...

**Sonny:** I'm sorry, I was just messing with you...Don't be embarrassed...It's o.k...

_He leaned in a little closer and his arm wrapped around me as if he was trying to get closer...My body tensed up immediately...I liked being this close to him...It felt different...Even great actually, but I didn't want to push it...O.k now think of something clever to say...Come on..._

**Will:** You know, maybe on our next date, we could watch this, I have lots to learn, maybe you could give me a few pointers?

**Sonny:** Really? O.k...Works for me...

_We both bursted out laughing..._

**Will:** How about this one?

_And looked over at him holding the dvd..._

**Sonny:** Warm Bodies...Zombies?

**Will:** Yeah...Zombies...

**Sonny:** Will you know your scream like a girl when you watch scary movies right?

**Will:** I do not...And this is not, plus this isn't even a scary movie...

**Sonny:** Looks like we found our movie...

**Will:** So should we wait until the food gets here before watching?

_I got up and tried to walk away to put the rest of my movies away and tripped over his feet and the movie went flying across the living room and I went crashing into Sonny..._

_But before I even realized what had just happened, Sonny broke my fall, catching me off guard..._

**Sonny:** Careful...I wouldn't want you to hurt that pretty face of yours...You o.k.?

_Our faces were only inches apart...Our noses practically brushed together...I could see each perfect detail of his beautiful face...His eyes , his lips...Oh my God those lips...I couldn't stop staring..._

**Will:** I'm sorry what?

**Sonny:** Are you o.k.?

**Will:** Yeah, sorry about that...I should watch where I'm going...

_I could feel his breath on my face...It took everything in me not to attack those lips...It felt like every time we spoke, we would lean in a little bit more towards each other...I so wanted to kiss him...But this was going way to fast...I just came out like what? 15 minutes ago? And I already wanted to grab him and kiss him..._

**Sonny:** Yeah you should...

_The way he moves his lip when He talks...Why did it take me so long to see this before...This is Sonny...My best friend of 2 years...And I just notice now how incredibly hot he actually is...I move in a little bit closer, I couldn't help myself...Our lips where almost brushing up against each other...Should I lean in and just kiss him? _

**Will:** Sonny...

I said in between breaths...

**Sonny:** Yeah...

**Will:** I really want to...

**((((()))))**

_The buzzer? Are you fucking kidding me right now? _

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 6**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**(((())))**

_Perfect timing...Just my luck...Great Job delivery boy...Argh..._

**Sonny:** We Should get that...

**Will:** Yeah...I think we should...

_We both got up looked at each other...Neither of us knowing what do or say..._

**Sonny:** I'll get door. why don't know get the plates ready.

**Will:** Oh...yeah. I'll do that...Yeah get the plates ready...o.k.

**Sonny:** Great...I'll get the door...

_Great, now I'm repeating myself...Why am I so damn nervous? _

_When I finally regained my senses, I let the delivery guy up and payed for the food, Will was acting a bit off._

**Will:** Sonny, I'll be right back...Just need to get something out of my room.

**Sonny:** O.k. Take your time, I'll get every thing ready here...

_I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to scare him off again...I really like Will...A lot as a matter of fact...I don't want to screw this up...I've been waiting for this for a very long time..._

_As I was getting the plates ready, I decided to check my messages...Can't hurt to see how trueblue18 is doing? Right?_

**1 new message for trueblue18**

**_OMG...I told him. I can't believe it! I'm so excited! But something just happened. Something big! I was inches away from kissing him and got interrupted by the damn delivery guy...I'm freaking out right now, I can't even think straight. I'm about to lose my freaking mind._**

_Wait, what did he just say? Whoa...This is getting a bit freaky..._

**_Hey my friend, Don't freak out. I'm having a similar situation. My friend just admitted to me that he might be interested in me. I'm so nervous right now. I can't believe this is happening. Maybe try and talk more with your friend, tell him how you feel, like what your expecting and what your looking for. Take it slow. Remember, baby steps. Good luck, sunshine4U._**

**_Send:_**

This is crazy, both of us in the same situation?

Just as I put my phone back in my pocket, he came walking through the kitchen...He walked passed me and smiled...He picked up a plate and sat down next to me at the counter.

**Will:** Smell's good.

**Sonny:** Sure does.

_But not as good as you..._

_We both had our meal, but didn't talk much. I could see he was a bit uncomfortable still...Maybe I could try to ease the mood._

**Sonny:** Still up for the movie?

**Will:** Yes...Of course.

**Sonny:** I'm Glad, I was hoping you didn't change your mind.

**Will:** No chance of that happening.

_He smiled...I'm so glad he just said that..._

**Sonny:** Need help picking up before we start?

**Will:** No, that's o.k., I'm just going to put these in the dish washer and be right with you.

**Sonny:** You sure?

**Will:** I'm positive. Thanks.

_Just as I was about to leave the kitchen, I felt his hand on my arm..._

**Will:** Son?

_I turn to face him..._

**Sonny:** Yeah?

**Will:** Could I maybe, you know, have a hug if that doesn't sound to weird for you...

_He said shyly moving his eyes to the ground...This guy is so damn cute...He's gonna have me in a puddle before the night is over..._

**Sonny:** That doesn't sound weird at all...Come here...

_I walked over to him now facing each other... His eyes still looking away from me...I wanted him to feel like he can tell me anything...I couldn't wait to hold him...I reached out and with both my hands, slowly rubbed up and down his arms...Trying to get him to relax a bit...With my left hand, I reached out and lifted his chin to our eyes could meet..._

**Sonny:** Did you know you have the most beautiful eyes I ever seen?

**Will:** No I don't.

**Sonny:** Yes you do...They are so beautiful...

_His face was a deep shade of red...He was blushing...My heart was pounding so hard inside my chest..._

**Sonny:** Chillax man, It's just me...You don't have to be shy...

**Will:** I know, but...This is all so mew to me Son...

**Sonny:** I know...Remember, no pressure...

_He nodded..._

**Will:** So, how about that hug?

**Sonny:** Anxious aren't ya?

**Will:** Yes, I kinda am...

We both laughed...

_I took a step closer to him...My body just grazed his. I let my hands slip down his arms until they reached his waist...I pulled him in slowly until both my arms were wrapped around his body...Our eyes still connected...Oh God this feels so good...It took him a few seconds to respond back...But he did...He lifted his arms and wrapped them around my neck and pulled me in so our bodies now pressed against each other...His face rested near the crook of my neck...The scent of his perfume, now soaked into my shirt...I'm never gonna wash this shirt again...Ever..._

**Sonny:** You smell great...

**Will:** Well, you told me to take a shower so I did...

**Sonny:** Can I just say that I really like holding you like this?

_He pulled back for a moment and looked me right in the eyes..._

**Will:** Son...I'm a nervous wreak right now, but there is something I want to try, and only if your o.k with it.

**Sonny:** What that?

**Will:** I really want to kiss you right now...

_Oh my God..._

**Sonny:** Will...Are you sure about this?

**Will:** Yeah...I am...

_We just looked at each other again...I could feel him shaking...So was I...I leaned in half way until my lips were close enough for him to reach, figured that I would let him be the one to initiate...And so he did..._

_At first, his lips where hard, trying to get the feel of his lips on mine...But once they touched, it was magic...Our lips started to move on each others, slowly but steady...It was perfect...He reach up and ran his fingers through my hair...My hands started to roam up and down his back...I was getting lost in his kiss..._

_I pulled back because I lost control and our forehead rested together..._

**Sonny:** Wow, that was a...

**Will:** It was amazing, perfect...Thank you...

_Both taking it all in..._

**Sonny:** Wanna go watch that movie now?

**Will:** Yeah, I do...

_I slowly let go of him, taking in what just happened...We both smiled...I reached out for his hand and our fingers laced together...We both walk out of the kitchen...Hand in hand..._

_This was the beginning of a very perfect night...Can't wait to tell trueblue18 about this..._

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 7**

**(Will's POV)**

_I brought him to the living room...We both sat down. There was still a bit of awkwardness in the room...I reached over and grabbed the movie and removed it from the case, got up and popped it in the DVD player...I wanted to walk back and sit close to him, to feel him near me..._

_I was still trying to wrap my head around our kiss...Our first kiss...His lips on mine was the only thing I could think about...That and hope i could wait to tell sunshine4U...Weird? Right? _

**Will:** Do you mind if I check my message for a moment?

**Sonny:** Sure, go right a ahead.

**Will:** Thanks it wont take long I promise.

_I reached for my cell phone and opened the link...Yes! He answered back..._

**_Hey my friend, Don't freak out. I'm having a similar situation. My friend just admitted to me that he might be interested in me. I'm so nervous right now. I can't believe this is happening. Maybe try and talk more with your friend, tell him how you feel, like what your expecting and what your looking for. Take it slow. Remember, baby steps. Good luck, sunshine4U._**

_Baby step? hmm..._

**Hey, I see your having fun tonight? Guess what? We kissed! And it was amazing...I have goose bumps all over, this is so unreal...Take your own advised man, don't be nervous, you will be fine. I hope you get your kiss too by the end of the night, because I'm about to go get seconds...Later...trueblue18 **

**Send:**

****_I put my phone over and the table next to the couch..._

_As I sat down, I realized I was sitting about two feet away...We started watching the movie...I was hoping he would notice that I was staring at him..._

_Because there is nothing more that I wanted then to be closer to him...After a few minutes, I saw he was looking a bit uncomfortable, so I finally got the courage to make my first move..._

**Will:** Should we get more comfortable?

_He looked at me, nodded and smiled..._

_And with that, He pulled me in closer to him so my back was laying against his chest...This was perfect..._

**Sonny:** This is comfortable Will...You and Me...I still can't believe this is happening...

**Will:** I like being like this with you...

**Sonny:** I do too...

_After about a half hour, I found myself practically laying on his lap...My head rested against a small pillow he put underneath it...His hands ravished my hair...At this point, I think neither of us was even watching the movie..._

_I slowly let my eyes wander off the movie, turning my head so I could look up and look at his face...Wow...He is so beautiful...Funny that I never realized this before. We've been friends for two years, and this is truly the first time I really notice him up close..._

_He must have seen the smile on my face as I watched him, because he asked..._

**Sonny:** You like what you're watching?

_Oh boy, do I ever...I got a little embarrassed..._

**Will:** Yeah...Best movie ever!

**Sonny**: Your not even watching the movie...

**Will:** No, your right...I'm watching something better...

**Sonny:** Well, you're not bad to watch yourself...

_He smiled and reached over, brushing his thumb on my cheek...My eyes immediately closed by the joy of feeling his warm hands on my face...This felt amazing..._

_I let a soft groan in pleasure..._

**Sonny:** You like that?

**Will:** Yes...

_I whispered enjoying every minute of it...At this point in time, I was at a cross road..._

_I couldn't take it anymore..._

_I opened my eyes and sat up...Now facing him on the right side of the couch..._

**Will:** Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah?

**Will:** Do you want to kiss me again? Because I sure the hell do...

**Sonny:** Do you even have to ask?

_Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine...It didn't take us long to get into it...He gently pushed my back to get me to lie on the couch...This was a position I've never been in before...His hands caressed the side of my body and he worked his kisses from my neck up to my mouth..._

_The next thing I knew, I felt his tongue licking at my bottom lip...I so wanted to taste it...But I wasn't quite sure about it just yet..._

_My hands tugged at his hair as the kiss was getting deeper and deeper...I was really starting to feel things I never did before...This was amazing...I started to squirm underneath him, when I felt his mouth open and his tongue slid in my mouth...Leaving me to __moaned in his mouth..._

_No one has ever made me feel like that before..._

_Our tongues tangled as the intensity of our kisses grew...Without even thinking, My hands reached down and grabbed his ass...Pulling him closer into me..._

_That's when I lost control..._

_Obviously, he was excited with the bulge growing in his jeans... I could feel it rubbing against mine...And I knew he wanted me, otherwise we wouldn't be in this situation right now..._

_I broke away just long enough to say..._

**Will:** Do you want me Sonny?

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 8**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**Will:** Do you want me Sonny?

_Do I want him? What do you think?_

**Sonny:** God I want you so bad right now Will...

**Will:** Don't stop...Please...

_We continued making out, pushing and grinding against each other, to the point that I had half of his shirt undone...If I continued a few more minutes, I wouldn't be able to stop myself...In between the panting and breaths, I finally spoke...Taking a bit of advised of my own..."baby steps..."_

**Sonny:** We can't do this...

**Will:** Why not?

_I took a deep breath... and got up off of him..._

**Will:** Sonny, what's wrong?

**Sonny:** Will, I can't do this...

**Will:** Sonny, I thought...

_He face turned to fear..._

_I took everything in me not to just go back to him and continue what we started, but a voice inside my head couldn't stop telling me this is a bad idea..._

**Sonny:** Don't ever think I don't want you, because that far from the truth...It's just that It's too soon Will...Your not ready for this...You might think you are, but think about it...You just came out to me an hour ago...

**Will:** I know Son, but I...I really want to do this with you...

_I sat back down on the couch, contemplating in my mind...fighting the urge of just taking him into my arms, no hold back, no turning back...But I couldn't...He means the world to me...More than he even knows..._

**Sonny:** Will, I really want to do this with you too...It's taking everything in my to hold back...

**Will:** So don't hold back...Be with me Sonny...

**Sonny:** Will, let me ask you this...And please don't get angry...Promise?

**Will:** I promise...

**Sonny:** Would you be ready to walk down HTS holding my hand? Or would you come by Common Grounds and Kiss me hello?

_He didn't respond..._

**Sonny:** Will, I'm not saying this to hurt you...That's the last thing I would even do... I just want you to realize that this is all new to you...to us...I really don't want to mess this up...Because I have real feelings for you...Before we go any further, you need find out what your feelings are towards me...

**Will:** I like you Sonny...A lot...

**Sonny:** I know you do...But remember what you said earlier? You said that you wanted to see how this feels, kissing me, being with me...

**Will:** Yeah...

**Sonny:** I want those feelings to be real Will, because I don't want to be just an experiment to you, because I care so much about you...

**Will:** Sonny, I'm not using you if that's what your thinking...

**Sonny:** I know Will, But I want more...I want to have a relationship with you...I want to be able to hold you whenever I want...To kiss you anywhere, any time, any place...I want to walk down town with your hand in mine...I want it all...Can you give that to me?

_His eyes started to fill with tears as he looked away...I feel like I just broke his heart into a million pieces...Damn...Did I just screw this up? Kneeling down to him...I lifted his chin so he would be looking straight into my eyes..._

**Sonny:** Look at me Will...

_At first he wouldn't move...After a few seconds, he gave him...His eyes now looking into mine..._

**Sonny:** I'm not going anywhere...I'm right here Will...I'm not saying never, I'm just saying not right now...Do you understand that?

_He nodded..._

**Sonny:** You have a lot of stuff to work out...You need to come out...Not just to me, but to your family. You need to feel comfortable with yourself first, before we can go any further...But please remember...I'll be waiting for you...

**Will:** You will?

**Sonny:** You bet I will...I've been waiting for you since the first day I met you...

_He blushed again...I got up off the couch and walked over to the door holding his hand taking him with me..._

**Sonny:** I better go...I'm working early in the morning tomorrow...You gonna be alright?

**Will:** Yeah...I guess...I'm sorry for coming on too strong, I was clearly not thinking...

**Sonny:** It's totally o.k. Will, trust me, I'm not complaining...I want this...I want us...How ever long it takes...But, I want to do this slow...baby steps...

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_Baby steps? Why is everyone telling me baby steps? Sunshine4U said the same thing to me..._

**Will:** I guess your right Sonny...But are good?

**Sonny:** We are great Will...

_He smiled..._

**Will:** Can I at least get a kiss good night before you go?

_I was almost afraid to ask...I still couldn't but feeling a bit rejected...But I knew where he was coming from..._

**Sonny:** Do you honestly think I was actually gonna leave without one?

**Will:** I was hoping you would say that...

_We swiftly changed positions so my back is leaning against the door...Without hesitation, I felt his lips touch mine...It wasn't a deep kiss, it was a perfect kiss...A kiss to mark the end of our first official date...I pulled back a bit..._

**Will:** I hope we can do this again soon...

**Sonny:** I sure hope so too...I'll text you when I have some free time, we could maybe hang out again?

**Will:** Sounds great...Oh and Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah?

**Will:** Thanks for the date...It was great...

_I leaned in for one last quick kiss..._

**Will:** Goodnight Son...

**Sonny:** Your welcome...Goodnight Will...Talk to you tomorrow...

_He walked out the door..._

_Closing the door behind him and rested against it...Feeling all these emotions flowing through out me...The first thing I could think about was tell my cyber buddy...I rushed over to my laptop and started typing..._

_**Hey buddy, Sorry it's me again...Best night ever! I had to share...Hope your night went well, because I'm on cloud nine right now...I have so much to tell you. Message me when you get back. Later...trueblue18**_

_**Send:**_

_**TBC...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 9**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I got home, after what seems a very long walk back...Still trying to take everything that happened tonight s all in...This was my dream come true for me...I've wanted to be with Will for so long...This can't be real was all I could think about..._

_Once inside, The first thing I did was check my messages to see if anyone called when I was away..._

**_You have 3 new messages..._**

**Beep: _ Hey Sonny, it's Chad, just wanted to let you know that the supplier called and said he would be a little late tomorrow...Have a great night...later..._**

_Great! Late shipment! Oh the joy! Next..._

**Beep:** **_Hey Son, This is mom...I wanted to know if you wanted to come by the house for dinner tomorrow night..Let me know, love you baby..._**

_Sweet..._

**Beep: _ Hey Sonny, it's Will... Sorry for calling you back so late. I just wanted to say once again thank you for the best date ever...Can't wait to see you again...I'll be thinking about you..._**

_I smiled...This was amazing...Finally everything I ever wanted was within hands reach...I have my own coffee shop, I have a great family, and most importantly, I have what I have been wanting for so long...two years as a matter a fact...I finally have Will...OMG this is so fucking amazing!_

_I let myself fall on my bed...My mind is in a complete hot mess...Just minutes ago, I was kissing him...This is so unreal...I just hope when I wake up tomorrow, that this was not just a dream..._

_After about 30 minutes of gushing over my night...I sit back up and remember I was suppose to chat with trueblue18..._

**Sonny:** Shit...

_I hurry and grab my laptop to see if he's online...Yes! He's there...Oh, he messaged me earlier...Let's see what he has to say about his night..._

**Hey, I see your having fun tonight? Guess what? We kissed! And it was amazing...I have goose bumps all over, this is so unreal...Take your own advised man, don't be nervous, you will be fine. I hope you get your kiss too by the end of the night, because I'm about to go get seconds...Later...trueblue18**

_**Hey buddy, Sorry it's me again...Best night ever! I had to share...Hope your night went well, because I'm on cloud nine right now...I have so much to tell you. Message me when you get back. Later...trueblue18**_

_Awe..., so happy for him..._

**_ONLINE CHAT_**

**sunshine4U:** Hey my friend, sorry it took me a while to answer back. I sorta got caught up in the moment...I'm also on cloud nine...You will never believe what happened. But you first, you tell me? I see you got some kisses?

_It took him a few minutes to respond..._

**trueblue18:** Hi, I thought you forgot about me...lol...Man, I had the best night ever, I still can't believe this...We kissed! OMG!

**sunshine4U:** That's great, So what else?...I'm waiting! Tell me what else happened?

**trueblue18:** Someone seems anxious?

**sunshine4U:** Yes I am, come on tell me...tell me...

**trueblue18:** O.k., so he came over to meet up with me...The night before, I had texted him to ask him over and I sorta implied it was a date...

_Hun? Wait a minute...He texted him the night before? _

**sunshine4U:** Did you want it to be a date?

_Trying to get more details...This is weird..._

**trueblue18:** Well, at first, I wasn't sure...After we got done texting, I realized I wanted this to be a date...So I texted him back saying it was.

_What? Will texted me last night telling me it was a date...Oh my God...What the hell is going on? Don't freak out Sonny, play it cool.._

**sunshine4U:** Wait, you said what to him?

**trueblue18:** I told him it was a date. You alright man?

_Will said the same thing to me..._

**sunshine4U:** Yeah...Yeah I'm fine...Well, that's good. So what happened after?

**trueblue18:** After, we went to watch a more in the living room, that's went thing heated up...Like really heated up...

_Unbelievable..._

**sunshine4U:** O.k. now you're really gonna think in nuts, but the exact same thing happened to me this evening.

**trueblue18:** What do you mean?

**sunshine4U:** Well, my friend invited me over to his house and said it was a date as well. I really didn't know what to expect of it, because I had no idea he was interested in me until he told me he thinks he gay...After we had dinner, we started making out on the couch and one thing lead to another and he wanted to have sex with me...

**trueblue18:** Wow...

**sunshine4U:** I know right? But I backed out, he wasn't ready yet. He might of thought he was, but he wasn't...As much as I wanted him and boy did I want to jump his bones, I couldn't...I care about him so much and if one day this really happens, I want our first time to be special. I know I sound cheezy, but this is how I want it to be.

**trueblue18:** You don't sound cheezy at all...You remind me so much him, it's crazy. The way you think, the words you use...

**sunshine4U:** Is that a good thing? Lol.

**trueblue18:** It sure is...But my friend is one of a kind. He stood by me through everything. Even when I was a real jackass...He was always there. Kinda like you are for me right now...

_Awe, this guys is so sweet. He reminds me of Will..._

**sunshine4U:** Well that's good, I'm happy you have someone there for you. So what's next? Are you guys official?

**trueblue18:** Really, I have no idea what we are. We haven't talk much about it, But he said that until I'm completely out to my family and friends and sure about my feelings for him, that he wanted to take it slow. It sorta threw me off a bit. Should I worry?

**sunshine4U:** Being in his position myself, I can relate. I could see myself falling in love with my friend and very fast. He is everything I ever wanted in a partner. If your friend is half the guy you described to me, then I wouldn't worry. He seems great!

**trueblue18:** He really is great. For the first time tonight, I realized just how much I really like him, and it scares me to death.

**sunshine4U:** Why does it scare you True?

**trueblue18:** It scares me for many reasons, First, I never felt this strong about someone before in just a short period of time. Second, I've never had feelings for another guy like this...I think I'm falling in love with him... And third, there is something about me he doesn't know. And I'm afraid to tell him. I'm embarrassed to even say it.

_Oh no...Secrets are bad..._

**sunshine4U:** I'm sorry to pry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable.

**trueblue18:** No, it's fine...It's just that It's very personal.

**sunshine4U:** I understand, but if it's something he needs to know, then you should tell him, before you to get any closer...

**trueblue18:** Can I tell you what my secret is?

**sunshine4U:** If you want to, but only if you're up to it.

_I can't believe he wants to share this secret with me...I feel honored..._

**trueblue18:** O.k. Here goes...I'm a virgin...

_Oh my God...I have no idea what to say...Is this guy for real?_

**sunshine4U:** Wow, you caught me off guard buddy...That wasn't what I expected...

**trueblue18:** I'm sorry Sun, I should have warned you before I blurted it out...

_He keeps calling me Sun...I love that about him...Will calls me Son..._

**sunshine4U:** No...No...I'm just surprised...May I confess something too?

Here we go...Now I'm telling my cyber friend my deepest secrets too...I must be crazy!

**trueblue18:** Go for it...

**sunshine4U:** I'm a virgin too...

**trueblue18:** No way!

**sunshine4U:** Yes way...I never found that special someone until I met my friend 2 years ago. And just my luck, he had a girlfriend. So I've been holding back all this time with hope that one day, I would be with him...Sound strange doesn't it? Saving my first time to be with a person who didn't even feel the same way in return?

**trueblue18:** So your falling in love with you friend, aren't you?

**sunshine4U:** To be honest with you and with myself, I've been in love with him since the first day I met him...

**trueblue18:** You sound happy...And happy is good...

**sunshine4U:** Happy is great! So am I a weirdo for holding back all this time?

**trueblue18:** No, not at all...I had a girlfriend a few years ago, It was getting serious...The chance came up for us to be alone one night and I wasn't able to do it. Something didn't feel right. So that's when I started to question myself...My sexuality..**.And that's when I met my friend Sonny...**

**_What the hell did he just say? His friend Sonny? No...It can't be...But could it?_**

**_TBC..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 10**

**(Will's POV)**

_Shit! Why did I say that? I gave out Sonny's name! I don't even know this guy and I'm telling him my boyfriend's name...Boyfriend! Now I'm calling Sonny my boyfriend...Oh my God...Freaking out here! Think fast Horton..._

**trueblue18:** Man, can you scratch off that last line. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you my friend's name...That's personal...

_Wonder what's taking him so long to answer me..._

**trueblue18:** You still there man?

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_What the hell I'm I suppose to say? Hey Will, this is Sonny? And guess what? I just shared with you that I'm still a virgin! Oh this is so messed up..._

**sunshine4U:** Yeah, I'm still here...

**trueblue18:** What's wrong? You've been acting weird for the last 20 minutes...Did I say something wrong?

_What am I gonna do? I can't pretend I didn't read that last line._

**sunshine4U:** I'm fine...Sorry man, I gotta go...later...

_I closed the laptop and dropped it on the bed...Dear God...What am I gonna do? I can't lie to him about this..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

Wait is he gone? Wonderful, he's offline...Wonder what that was all about?

**(((())))**

Oh, a text! Hope it's from Sonny...

**HEY WILL, I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU**

- HEY SON, WHAT'S UP?

**CAN I COME OVER?**

_Well,well, seems he didn't get enough of my the first time...Yes!_

- CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF ME?

**WILL, I'M SERIOUS I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!**

_Hun? Why is does he sound freaked out?_

- YEAH, YOU CAN COME OVER, BUT WHAT'S UP?

**I CAN'T TALK NOW, I'LL BE THERE IN 15**

- ALRIGHT

_What was that all about? People are acting weird tonight...I better get presentable! Or, I could stay in my boxers? _

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I'm freaking out as I'm about to get to Will's place...I have no idea, how to tell him this...Not even sure I should tell him about it...I keep contemplating my decision to tell him..._

_If I tell him, he might be embarrassed and angry...Because he told me a secret that I wasn't suppose to know until her was ready to tell me and he told me that he was falling in love with me...I even told him I was still a virgin...Why would I even tell a complete stranger this?_

_If I don't tell him, Keep on with the charade, then I stand a chance of losing him for good..._

_Please give me a sign as to what I should do?_

**(((())))**

_Great! A text! Perfect sign...Are you kidding me right now?_

**HEY SON, IT'S WILL**

- HEY

**I SEE YOU WALKING BACK AND FORTH DOWN THERE. IS EVERYTHING O.K.?**

_Shit! He saw me..._

- YEAH, I'M COMING UP IN A MINUTE

**ARE YOU SURE YOUR ALRIGHT? BECAUSE YOUR KINDA FREAKING ME OUT.**

_Great! Now I'm freaking him out! This is one fucked up night..._

- I'M FINE WILL, I JUST NEED TO TALK TO YOU

_Can't back out now..._

**O.K. BUZZING THE DOOR**

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_O.k...Be cool...He's coming up...I can't stop shaking! Shit, I really didn't put on my sweat pants...Now I don't have time. I can hear him coming up the stairs..._

_Breath..._

**knock...knock...knock...**

**Will:** Hey Sonny. What's up?

**Sonny:** Hi, I'm sorry for coming over like this, but I really need to talk to you.

_He walks past me in a frantic panic...He looks off..._

**Will:** Calm down Son, what's wrong?

_I closed the door and turned towards him..._

**Sonny:** Will, I need to tell you something...

**Will:** This couldn't have waiting until tomorrow?

_Yeah, like I really mind him being here right now...Not!_

**Sonny:** No, it can't...

Will: Alright, so what's going on...

_I lean my back against the door, trying to make him notice me here standing in practically nothing...Hello!_

**Sonny:** Will...I...I'm...

**Will:** I'm?...I'm what Sonny? Hot?

_Wait for it...Wait for it..._

**Sonny:** Stop it, please...This isn't a joke, it's very important...And yes, your hot...But, that's not why I'm here...

**Will:** No but's...I was beginning to think you didn't notice me...

_I decide to test the waters...And see if I could at least get a kiss, maybe this would relax him a bit...Wonder why everyone is so up tight tonight...I walk towards him...Keeping my eyes locked to him at all cost...I get about a few inches from his face..._

**Sonny:** What are you doing?

_I lick my lips...And lean in a bit closer to him..._

**Will:** I'm trying to get you to kiss me, because I really want to kiss the hell out of you right now...

_I grab the bottom of his jacket and pull him against me..._

**Sonny:** Will, please...Let me finish first...

_I can see he's starting to fold...I grab a hold of his hands and guide them so they are now both on my ass...We are only a few short steps away from kissing...My nose brushes against his, and I decide to do the only thing I could think of..._

**Will:** Son...

**Sonny:** Yeah...

_He gasped..._

**Will:** I'm gonna kiss you right now...Even if you don't want me too, because I can't hold back any longer...

_With that said, I kissed him...Hard..._

* * *

**(Sonny'a POV)**

_Oh God, those lips...Was all I could think about...He got me...I can't even remember what I'm doing here..._

_My hands grab a hold of his ass and pinched a bit, trying to pull him closer to me...His hands worked at me jacket, struggling to take it off...Never breaking the kiss once...This kiss was filled with passion and emotion...Things I never felt before..._

___He broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking on my neck..._I knew if we didn't stop, this was gonna lead to something in sure neither of us are ready for...But it felt so good...

**Sonny:** Will...We need to take it easy...

**Will:** I can't Sonny, I want you so bad right now...Please don't ask me to stop...

**Sonny:** Oh...Will...

_I moaned..._

**Will:** I want you Sonny...Right here, right now...

_Damn...I can't do this...This is wrong...I need to tell him about...Wait, what's he doing? _

**Sonny:** Will, we can't do this, not like this...

_He's trying to undo my pants...Oh God..._

**Will:** Like what Son? Tell me...What's so wrong about this? I want you...And from the look of it, you want me too...So why not be together...

_Everything I ever wanted is standing right here in front of me...Telling me he wants me...We would be each others first's...But this little voice int he back of my head, tells me that it's not right, and we need to stop..._

**Sonny:** I'm sorry Will, I can't...

_I push him back...He looks angry..._

**Will:** Why not? Tell me...Is it because I haven't told me parents yet? Or because I'm not ready to be out to my friends and the public just yet? Is that why? Because I can't think of a good enough reason to stop...

_Great, now I fucked this up..._

**Sonny:** Will, Don't be like this...Please...

**Will:** Sonny, you need to leave...

**Sonny:** I'm not leaving until you promise your not angry...

**Will:** I'm not angry, but you need to go...

**Sonny:** I'm not going Will...We need to talk about this...

**Will:** What's there to say? Really Sonny, what more could I possible say to convince you that I'm not using you to explore my true feelings...That I'm 100% sure that I want to be with you...Or the fact that I love you, and that I've fallen in love with you...

_He turned and started to cries silent tears...I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his back, resting my chin on his shoulder..._

**Sonny:** What did you just say Will?

**Will:** You heard me...

**Sonny:** I did...But I want to hear you say it again...

_He turned to face me...The tears falling from both his eyes...His beautiful true blue eyes...He reached up to wipe his tears away and whispered softly to me..._

**Will:** I love you Sonny...More than anything or anyone in this world...

_My heart melted...I couldn't even think straight...But I knew how I felt as well..._

**Sonny:** Will, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you...I held back all these years because I was hoping one day, that we would be together...I love you too...

_His forehead pressed to mine..._

**Will:** You have no idea how good that felt, telling you this...

**Sonny:** Believe me, I know...Because I couldn't wait to tell you either...

**Will:** But sonny, Why don't you want to be with me? I love you and I want you...

_I want him more than anything...But..._

**Sonny:** Oh Will, I love you too and I can't wait to be with you...But, It can't happen this way...

**Will:** Why not?

**Sonny:** It's because I've never been with anyone before...

**Will:** You mean, you never been with anyone you were in love with, right?

**Sonny:** No, Will...I mean I've never ever been with anyone...I'm a virgin Will...

**_TBC..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 11**

**(Will's POV)**

_What did he just say? Did I hear him right?_

**Will:** Sonny, I had no idea...I'm sorry...

_Now, I really feel like a dumb ass...Coming on to him so strong..._

**Sonny:** It's O.k. Will, No one really knows this about me...But now you know...Like I said, It's not that I don't want you, It's the complete opposite, I want you so bad that it hurts to say no...But I want it to be special, everything I ever imagined and dreamed about all into one...

**Will:** I get that Son, trust me, I do...

_I turn and face the other way..._

**Sonny:** What's wrong now?

_I feel ashamed for the way I've been acting, pushing myself on him...Trying to make him have sex with me, when I don't even know myself what I'm doing...Guess now is a good of time as ever..._

**Will:** Sonny, I'm a virgin too...

_See, that wasn't so bad...Right?_

_I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me in so I'm now resting in his arms facing him..._

**Sonny:** Will, I kinda a thought you were...But I didn't want to say anything...Because, well, this is kind of a hard thing to admit to someone you love...But let me tell you this, there is nothing more that I want than to be with you this way...I want us to be our firsts...

_I feel my eyes water up again...He's right. Could I even be more lucky to have found this person? _

**Will:** Sonny, you have no idea how much this means to me...To be with a person that only I, would have the chance to be with in this way...

**Sonny:** It's gonna make just that more special, because when we do decide on it to happen, then it's gonna be us giving ourselves to each other...And I think that's pretty damn amazing...

**Will:** Do you have any idea how amazing you are?

**Sonny:** I think your pretty damn amazing yourself Horton...And hot in those blue boxers...

Finally he noticed the boxers...Thank God...ha ha

**Will:** Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah baby?

_Did he just call me baby? Oh I love it! I smiled..._

**Will:** I want to ask you something, but only if you want to...And I promise I wont try anything, but feel free to say no if you think it's too much...

_I pause to wait for his response..._

**Sonny:** Ask away...

**Will:** Do you think maybe you could stay over tonight? And maybe lay with me in bed hold me, because I really don't want you to go...I promise I'll be a god boy...

**Sonny:** Are you sure it's a good idea? We might lose control and you know...

_I'm a big boy, I can control myself...I think I can...It's gonna be hard, but I can do it..._

**Will:** I promise if you stay, I'll keep my hands to myself...

_And looked at him and batted my eyes..._

**Sonny:** Well in that case, I'll think about it, but I never said you had to keep your hands to yourself...

_He gives me the sexy eyes...I'm gonna die a happy man...Yes! _ _This is gonna be great! Sleep over!_

**Will:** Alright, I'll go get you something more comfortable to sleep in..You want sweats or a p.j. bottoms?

**Sonny:** How about I sleep in my boxers too?

_Oh my God yes!_

**Will:** Well lets get ready to bed, I have an early exam tomorrow, but I don't think I'm going to be doing much sleeping tonight if you know what I mean?

**Sonny:** I know what you mean, believe me, I do...

**Will:** Did you want to take a shower before?

**Sonny:** Thanks, I would like that.

**Will:** Great, I'll go get you some towels, be right back...

* * *

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I watched him run off to get the towels...He is so excited about me staying over...I'm excited too, don't get me wrong...But I'm terrified as to where this is going lead..._

_I was suppose to tell him that I'm sunshine4U tonight, but I wasn't able to...I couldn't tell him when he was angry, it would of made things worst...And now I can't tell him, because I never seen him this excited and happy...I have no idea where this is going to go, but one thing for sure is that I'm not gonna let it get in between us...I love him so much and I don't want to hurt him in anyway...I just want to make him happy...And that's what I intend on doing, making him happy for the rest of my life..._

_Just hope I'm doing the right thing here and not tell him tonight...Or this might just backfire in my face...I guess it's a chance I'm willing to take..._

_He screamed from across the hallway..._

**Will:** You coming?

**Sonny:** Be right there...

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 12**

**(Will's POV)**

_I'm running around trying to get a grip on myself...In just a few short moments...Sonny's gonna be out of the shower and in my bed...Can I get a hell yeah? Relax hot stuff...You need to calm down...Great! Now I'm checking myself out in the mirror again...This is gonna be a very long night..._

_O.k. should I get the bed ready? I have no idea what I'm even suppose to do here! I never had someone sleep over in my bed of all places...Think Horton, think..._

_Yes...Dime the lights...Perfect way to set the mood...Now for sleeping...Should I put on a pair of sweat pants? Or maybe stay in my boxers? _

_Yes! Boxers it is...Damn, looking sexy is I do say so myself...This isn't so bad, almost ready for bed_

**Sonny:** Will

_ahhhhh...Scared the shit out of me...Be a man, don't admit he just made you almost crap your pants..._

Will: Yeah..

_I turned to face him...And there he stood... With a freaking towel for crying out loud...Are you serious right now? Nice way to keep me calm...NOT!_

**Sonny:** What's up?

_Beside what's growing inside my boxers for looking at you with almost nothing on? _

**Will:** Ah...Nothing, I was just getting the bed ready...

_Yeah, like that was really what I was doing..._

**Sonny:** Looks great...

**Will:** Thanks...So, did you need anything before bed?

_Like maybe putting on that pair of sweats I gave you earlier? So I don't want to jump you before the night is over?_

**Sonny:** No, I'm good...I just need get some clean boxers. Would you have an extra pair by any chance?

_How about no boxers? That would be even better!_

**Will:** Yeah...Give me a minutes, I'll get you a pair...

_Oh my word...He's naked under that towel...Get a grip Horton!_

_I walk over to my drawer and grab a pair and bring it over to him..._

**Will:** There you go...

_He looked at me, and leaned over for a kiss...Yes!_

**Sonny:** Thanks...

**Will:** Your welcome, but Son, thanks for staying over tonight...It means a lot...

**Sonny:** No problem Will, I just hope that we can actually get some sleep...It might be hard sleeping next to you...

_Hard? I know something that's hard alright...Can you say "Bonner?"_

**Will:** Yeah, I guess your right...I never had someone sleep over before, yet alone my Boyfriend...

_Shit did I just say that out loud? Why do I keep doing this all the time?_

**Sonny:** Your boyfriend?

_Think of a come back..._

**Will:** I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed...

_He cut me off...Now I'm embarrassed..._

**Sonny:** Do you really consider me you boyfriend Will?

_I have no where left to run with this one...Only thing I can do is say it..._

**Will:** Yeah, I was kinda hoping I was your boyfriend...

**Sonny:** Well, I'm glad to hear that, because I don't want anyone one else to ever touch this body but me...I'm keeping you forever...Your mine Horton, I've waited long enough for you, I'm not going the let you get away that easily...So, yeah, boyfriends...

_Boyfriends...I like the sound of that..._

**Will:** So, you ready to hit the sack?

**Sonny:** Not before I do this...

_He takes me in his arms and pulls me in...Not only our body's crash together, but our lips as well...We continue to kiss until both of us can no longer breath..._

**Will:** Wow, that was...

_I said gasping for air..._

**Sonny:** It was perfect...Our first kiss as boyfriends...

**Will:** It was perfect...I love you Sonny...

**Sonny:** I love you too Will...Ready to get under the covers?

_I'm ready to get under something else if you know what I mean?_

**Will:** Yeah...

**Sonny:** O.k., I'll just be a few minutes...And get dressed...

**Will:** Sounds good! I'll turn down the blankets...

_He left the room and headed for the bath room..._

_I decided to send a quick message to sunshine4U...Hoping that he answered me back...I check to see if Sonny's coming...Coast is clear..._

_I take out my I pad and click on the TM app...love the app, so easy to access...Well, that's not important...O.k., let's see what we got here..._

_No new messages..._

_Well, that sucks! I'll write him a short message..._

**trueblue18: Hey Sun...Hope everything is alright...You left in a hurry, and I was worried about you...You've done so much for me, and I care about you...Please reply back, don't leave me hanging like this...Later...**

**Send:**

**(((()))) MESSAGE NOTIFICATION**

_****I look over and see Sonny's phone just got a notification...hmm..._

_That's strange...Sonny's phone just went off as soon as I hit send button...What a coincidence...So weird..._

_**TCB...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 13**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I hurry back to get dressed to get back to Will...I can't believe I'm sleeping over at my boyfriends house...Just a few days ago, I didn't even have a boyfriend...This is all going so fast, but not that I'm complaining...I'm just so freaking happy right now! I look in the mirror one last time before I go to him...I know what's coming in just a few short moments...temptation..._

_How am I going to be able to lay next to him all night without wanting to be with him? I know I might play the "It's to soon card" with Will, but I wanna a be with him so badly it hurts to even say no...Even a cold shower didn't help much...One last deep breath and I'm going for it...Here goes..._

_I walk in the room and he's already in bed, waiting for me to come and join him...He's smiling from cheek to cheek...he is just the so damn cute! _

**Sonny:** Look like some one is happy that I'm back?

**Will:** Well, I's kinda excited...I never had a sleepover with anyone, including a boyfriend...

**Sonny:** Now that you put it that way, I never had one either...

_I laughed...This is going to be an interesting and long night...I get under the covers and turn to my body is facing his...Now, we're both looking at each other laying here...I can't see that he's nervous, hell, I'm nervous...Not even sure if I should get closer or hold him...God, I feel like a nerd right now..._

**Will:** Sonny?

**Sonny:** Yeah?

**Will:** Would you mind if I got closer to you? I really want to hold you right now, if that's o.k...

_Hold you? I would do lots more than hold you my friend..._

**Sonny:** Sure, come here...

_He moves closer to me so I can wrap my arms around him...I hold him...I never felt more comfortable in my entire life...having him in my arms is so natural...It makes me feel complete..._

**Will:** I like this Sonny, I really like being like this with you...

**Sonny:** So do I, but what I would really like is to kiss you right now...

**Will:** So what's stopping you?

_I smiled at him and leaned down for a kiss him...It was slow at first, but once my tongue brushed against his lips, I knew I was loosing this battle...His lips parted and his tongue leaped inside mine...Both slowly twirling together with soft strokes...I felt a bolt of electricity rushing through my body that ended in the pit of my stomach...Will tasted so damn good..._

_Still debating being here in his bedroom as our kisses deepens...I start to feel guilty about not telling him...I care about him so much and I really feel the need to be open and honest with him...But if he continues to move his mouth up and down my neck sucking and kissing at it, I might just give in..._

_I let out a low moan in pleasure..._

**Sonny:** Will, maybe we should take this slower, because it's getting to be too much for me...

_I felt his hands slip underneath the blankets and down to my waist pulling me against him shifting positions that I'm not laying on top of him...He drew a breath and stared into my eyes..._

_Suddenly his intentions were clear as day light..._

**Will:** Sonny, I want you...I know we should wait to be together, But I'm not gonna lie..I can't hold back...I want to make love to you Sonny...

_His last statement caught me off guard...I felt myself growing a little uncomfortable as Will's hands made their way to my back..._

_I love Will a lot, maybe a lot more than I'm admitting. I knew at some point, I'll have to get over it, so why not now? Once again that little voice came to mind and forces me stop things before they get to far...Maybe I should leave and spend the night at home? So I pulled away again..._

_Will noticed it, and pulled away a little..._

**Sonny:** I'm sorry Will, I can't...maybe I should just go home...

_I can see his eyes watering after the words came out of my mouth...He's probably felling rejected..._

**Will:** Don't you wanna be with me Sonny?

_I want him so badly..._

**Sonny:** Will, there's nothing more that I want than to be with you...Don't you even think that I don't want you...Trust me when I say that it's taking everything in me not to take you in my arms right now and make love to you...

**Will:** Then why don't you...Please Sonny...Make love to me...

**Sonny:** Will, are you really sure that's what you want? Because once we do, we can't take it back...I don't want this to be something we both regret...

**Will:** I get that Son, I really do...But I...

**Sonny:** But what Will, tell me?

**Will:** But I want to feel more...Is that wrong?

**Sonny:** No, it's not wrong, because I feel the exact same way, but please hear me out before we go any further, can you do that for me?

_He shakes is head in agreement..._

_This is it, No more putting it off...Will needs to know the truth...Before we get any closer, he needs to know who I really am...Wish me luck..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**Sonny:** I have something to tell you, but please don't be angry...This might come as a shock to you and I don't want you to be angry with me for not telling you right away...

_Hun? What the hell does he mean by that?_

**Will:** What are you taking about Sonny?

**Sonny:** Will, I'm...

_I stop him before he finishes his sentence..._

**Will:** What ever it is you got to say isn't important, what matters here is you and me Sonny...I want you, you want me...What else is there to talk about?

**Sonny:** Will, you don't understand, I there's something you need to know...

_I get off of him and site back on my side of the bed...Confused as to what would be so important...I was getting a bit angry..._

**Will:** Sonny, I know everything about you, I know you and I trust you, what could be so important?

**Sonny:** There's something I found out tonight that freaked me out and that's why I came over here to tell you...

**Will:** O.k so tell me...

**Sonny:** I will, but first, listen to what I have to say before you make any conclusions...

_?_

**Will:** O.k, now your freaking me out...

**Sonny:** I don't even know how to say this Will...

_He's going in circles...I can see this is getting to him..._

**Will:** Just say it Sonny...Say it!

_He speaks not a word and picks up his phone...? Why would he get his phone? I see him typing something on it, but I have no idea what the hell he's doing..._

**Will:** Sonny, can you please stop running around the bush and just tell me?

_He looks up at me and takes a very deep breath...His eyes wander away from me before he speaks..._

**Sonny:** Will, once I hit the send button on here, you need to know that I had no idea about this and that I love you...

_That I love you? What the fuck is going on? Just as I'm about to ask him that question, I taps his finger on the phone...Hitting the send button..._

**(((()))) Notification**

**Will:** Ha ha very funny Sonny, your just messing with me, right?

_He looks at me in fear...I watch him as I pick up my phone and look at my messages..._

**Sonny:** Read your last message Will...

**Will: **Why?

**Sonny:** Please just read it...

_I open up my notifications and see I got 1 new message...I hit my email app and see it's from TrueMatch...Hun?_

_I look over at Sonny...He's still not saying anything?_

**Will:** Didn't you just message me? Because I didn't get anything from you.

He closes his eyes and whispers...

**Sonny:** Yes Will, please listen to me...Open your last message...

_Is this some kind of a sick joke? The last message is from Sunshine4U...Why would I read it in front of him..._

_So to his request, I open up the message and read it..._

**Hey true, Sorry for leave you hanging like that, I'm fine. I'm actually with the love of my life right now, trying to tell him something that I can't seem to express with words, so I decided to show him...I care about you so much and I never wanted to hurt you...I guess meeting you like this was a chance of a life time, You helped me in so many way that I can't even begin to express my gratitude towards you...You made me believe that anything was possible when it comes to love...And I have you to thank for that...But now, it's time that I tell you the truth, and please don't be angry...I had no idea until tonight...Please sit back and read over our conversation quietly...Take time to look into small details...And you will understand what I mean...Please forgive me, I hope to have you in my life after this...Sunshine 4U**

**Will:** Alright, I read the message? Now what?

**Sonny:** Now reply back and let me know before you hit send...

**Will:** Sonny, I don't have time for games...

_He cuts me off..._

**Sonny:** Trust me...

_I do as I'm asked and As I get ready to this send, Sonny hands over is phone to me...__I glance over but he's now facing the other way...I hit the send button..._

**(((()))) Notification**

**Will**: Now this is enough! This is the 3rd time this happens to me tonight, that every time I send a message your damn phone goes off...This is getting very weird...The only way that would be possible is that if...if...

_Oh my God...no..._

_**TBC...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 14**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**Sonny:** Will, I had no idea...I'm sorry...I just found out a while ago...Please don't be angry...

_He stood there in silence...Not saying a word to me..._

**Sonny:** Please say something...Anything!

**Will:** Sonny, you need to go...

_He said in a low angry voice...I couldn't leave this way...Not before I finish what I have to say..._

**Sonny:** No Will, please...Don't ask me to leave...I'm sorry, I really had no idea about this...That's why I came over tonight...Please let me explain...

**Will:** What is there to explain...Tell me Son?

_He got up and started pacing around the room...Waiting for an explanation...One that I can't really explain myself..._

**Sonny:** Will, I had no idea it was you, If you remember, you're the one that sent me the first message...I wasn't trying to hook up with anyone, I said that in my profile...

**Will:** This is fucked up Sonny, I told you some personal things in here that you knew before coming over tonight...I told Sunshine4U that I was in love with my friend, that I was a virgin and that I was falling in love with you...You should of told me before things got this far...

**Sonny:** Will, I tried to tell you, you stopped me on many occasions...That's the reason why I couldn't be with you tonight...It didn't feel right not telling you before we decide to be together...

_I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist from the back...But he pulled away..._

**Will:** Yeah, and look how messed up it is right now...You need to go, please just go...

**Sonny:** Don't be like this...I love you and nothings gonna change that...

_I could feel the tears falling for my eyes, running on both sides of my face...My heart shattered into a million pieces...I think I just lost the most important person in my life..._

_He stood there by the window, not saying a word...I picked up my cloths, got dressed and left...Not knowing where we stand or what's to expect..._

_I walked back to my place with not only sadness and tears, I also left with a broken heart..._

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_I hear the door close in the other room...Sonny's gone...I walk back over to my bed and get under the covers. Still trying to make sense of what just happened...One minute, I was on top of the world, and the next thing I knew, my world was shattered apart...I lay still trying to wrap my mind around the thought of Sonny being sunshine4U...How could this even be? I could I have not even noticed this? _

_I wanna to read over sunshine4U's last message again...So __I reach over and grab my phone from the night stand..._

_**Hey true, Sorry for leave you hanging like that, I'm fine. I'm actually with the love of my life right now, trying to tell him something that I can't seem to express with words, so I decided to show him...**_

_Yeah, he sure as hell showed me alright..._

_**I care about you so much and I never wanted to hurt you...**_

_Well I'm hurt!_

_**I guess meeting you like this was a chance in a life time,**_

_Like what are the odds? One in like millions? Guess I was the one to break the cycle..._

_** You helped me in so many way that I can't even begin to express my gratitude towards you...You made me believe that anything was possible when it comes to love...And I have you to thank for that...**_

_Yeah, thank you for making my worst nightmare come true..._

_**But now, it's time that I tell you the truth, and please don't be angry...**_

_Oh, I'm angry alright...I told you everything about me...Even my biggest secret!_

_**I had no idea until tonight...Please sit back and read over our conversation quietly...**_

_I'm sitting back and reading over alright...Still not getting it!_

_**Take time to look into small details...And you will understand what I mean...**_

_Look into small details? What is that suppose to mean? _

_**Please forgive me, I hope to have you in my life after this...Sunshine 4U**_

_Forgive you after this? How can I ever do that? I'm hurt and angry all at the same time. What did I do to deserve this? For the first time in my life, I felt comfortable in my own skin...I was happy and I'm love with the most amazing man in the entire universe...Without even thinking I smash my phone on the night stand and smother my face in my pillow...trying to hide behind my anger, but all I could do is cry...I may have lost my one true love, and all because of a cyber friendship..._

_1 am...tossing and turning, still not able to sleep or get Sonny out of my mind...Still can't stop crying..._

**(Sonny's POV)**_  
_

_1:15 am...Wishing Will would reply back...Hoping for forgiveness...Still wiping away the tears from my eyes..._

**(Will's POV)**

_2:30 am...Wondering what Sonny's doing? Is he hurting as much as I am?_

**(Sonny's POV)**

**2:45 am...Still can't sleep...I wished he didn't push me away...**

**(Will's POV)**

_3 am...I miss him so much already..._

**(Sonny's POV)**

That's it! I'm texting him...I don't give a shit what time it is...

**I MISS YOU, AND I LOVE YOU WILL...PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

**(Will's POV)**

**(((()))) Text**

_Who could be texting me this late? It must be Sonny...I reach over again and grab my phone...It is a text from Sonny...Still debating if I should read it or not...But my heart takes over my brain, and I open the message..._

**I MISS YOU, AND I LOVE YOU WILL PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

_I miss you too, so much it hurts...I wanna reply, but I'm not sure what to say...Maybe I should just be honest and tell him what I really feel? Before I can even reply, I get another text from Sonny..._

**(((()))) Text**

**WILL, PLEASE ANSWER ME, I NEED TO KNOW YOU'RE O.K. I CAN'T SLEEP AND I'M A COMPLETE MESS**

_What should I do? Should I at least tell him I'm fine? Because really, I'm not...I decided to reply..._

- I'M NOT OK, I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT RIGHT NOW

**PLEASE DON'T FEEL THAT WAY, YOU'RE NOT AN IDIOT**

- HOW COULD I HAVE NOT SEEN THIS BEFORE?

**DID YOU READ OVER THE MESSAGES?**

- NO, WHY?

**BECAUSE UNTIL YOU MESSED UP AND SAID MY NAME WILL, I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS YOU, I MEAN IT. PLEASE BELIEVE ME**

- I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE

**PLEASE BELIEVE THAT I LOVE YOU AND I MISS YOU. PLEASE GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE?**

A second chance...

I cup my face with both my hands...I'm tired and frustrated...I really need to get some sleep because I have class in the morning...I'm not even sure if I can deal with a relationship right now...I still need to come out to my parents and friends...This is going to be something that's going to take a lot out of me...And now, I'm not sure if I'm ready to deal with all this at once...

Instead of replying, I hit the shut off button on my phone and lay back in bed pulling the covers over my head...I might be running away from reality, but now this is all I can deal with...I close my eyes and silently, I cry myself to sleep...

_**TBC...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 15**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_My eyes burn from the many days of crying myself to sleep thinking about him...I never knew falling in love hurt so much...I was always told it was the best feeling in the world, but that was until I lost him...The love of my life..._

_It's been over three days now and still no answer from Will...My last question was left unanswered, but after waiting three days, I think I got my answer...He's not going to get over this...Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut...But really, would it have been any better?_

_I at work and trying to not to think about him...but every time the door opens, I check to see if it's him...He would come in every morning and get a cup of coffee before class...Even if he didn't know at the time, it made my day so much better...And now, I feel like a part of me is missing...Like my heart's been ripped out of my body...All I feel his pain and sadness..._

_I check my messages again just in case I missed one, but each time I check, more time has passed and my response is still empty..._

_I decide to send him one last message...As hard as it is to write this, I have no choice but to do it...Here goes..._

**_Dear Will, I'm sorry again for what's happened...Please let me tell you these last few days without you have been the worst days of my life. I really miss you and hope one day you will forgive me for not telling you right away. But nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. You are the single most important person in my life, and you will always have a place in my heart. I'm in love with you Will, and I won't stop loving you ever. Even if you won't respond to me, I will always be here waiting, for a chance that one day, you might forgive me so we can be with each other again...I miss you, and I love you with all my heart...Sonny..._**

**Send:**

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

_I haven't left the apartment in days...And by the way I smell, I haven't showered either...My bed has been my getaway for the last three days and I'm not planning on getting out either..._

_I spend my days in bed thinking about Sonny and How much I really miss him, but the fact of the matter is, I'm not ready just yet to deal with it...I decided to turn my phone on for the first time since I talked to Sonny. I turned it off because I really just wanted to get away from it all for a while...Just trying to forget everything that happened...But to be honest, nothing even came close to getting rid of that God awful feeling in the pit of my stomach cause by missing him so much...It was time for me to face reality..._

_I finally decide to do the one thing Sonny asked me too, to read over our conversations and look at detail...Still not sure what he means by that, but I decided to at least do it for my own piece of mind..._

_O.k where do I find chat history? Alright here we go..._

_I read through every message...one by one, I read them over and over, trying to find a connection between each one...And that's when I saw it...I understood the details Sonny was talking about...After reading it over many times, a few lines that stood out to me...I'm trying to make sense of all this...Here are a few that just stood out for the first time after reading them over..._

___**I'm meeting a friend, My famous straight friend, the guy I was taking about in my profile...**_

_In this line he was talking about me, I was his straight gay friend...But I had no idea I was the one he was talking about..._

_****__As for your friend, you said something was strange between you two, do you think he likes you? You said he was gay right? Just a thought I had._

_This one was at the movies after I told him that things were a bit weird between us, That's when I started freaking out at the movies! And realized just how much I really did like him..._

**_Sure, He's very shy...When he smiles, he looks at the ground, so cute! He's a bit younger than me, well just a few years, but that not important...I met him when I got back home after a few years away. We instantly connected...He gets me and never judged me for being gay._**

**_His eyes are so blue they could blind you with one glance...His ass in those jeans...Oh my word..._**

_Oh my God! This was him describing me at the movies...I'm younger than him, that he told me he was gay and I didn't judge him...The jeans, the texts, Why have I not seen this before?_

_****__I'm having a similar situation. My friend just admitted to me that he might be interested in me. I'm so nervous right now. I can't believe this is happening. Maybe try and talk more with your friend, tell him how you feel, like what your expecting and what your looking for. Take it slow. Remember, baby steps._

_Yeah I remember the baby steps comment...Even Sonny said it to me that night...I even remember asking myself why was everyone telling me this...Now I Know why...It all came running back to me, our conversations, our chats, my time with Sonny, the texts...It all makes sense to me...I think deep down inside, I had a feeling that I knew it was him, but didn't want to believe it..._

_Oh, wait a minute, I have a new message that I never read yet...It's from Sonny..._

_****__Dear Will, I'm sorry again for what's happened...Please let me tell you these last few days without you have been the worst days of my life. I really miss you and hope one day you will forgive me for not telling you right away. But nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. You are the single most important person in my life, and you will always have a place in my heart. I'm in love with you Will, and I won't stop loving you ever. Even if you won't respond to me, I will always be here waiting, for a chance that one day, you might forgive me so we can be with each other again...I miss you, and I love you with all my heart...Sonny..._

_****____My heart melted after reading those words..._

_I closed my phone and dropped it on the bed and looked over at what time it was...6:30 pm...Sonny should still be at Common Grounds at this time..._

_I decided it was time to stop hiding...To make things right again...Also, to finally admit to myself, that I was in love Sonny and nothing would even change that...Not even everything that happened...So I get up and grab some clean cloths and I get ready to take a shower...But before I do, I have one important message to send..._

**_trueblue18: Hi Sun, sorry for being such an ass these past few days. Things have really been bad for me. Not only have I managed to screw things up with my boyfriend, I also broke his heart...I miss him very much and I really want to make things right again. He was the best thing that ever happened to me and I just realized that tonight. I really hope I'm not to late, because he asked me for a second chance, but I never answered him back...But I'm ready to answer him now...Wish me luck, because I might just need it! This will be the last message I send you, because after tonight, I really hope that I won't be needing True Match, any more, because I really did find my true match and I just hope it's not to late to get him back...trueblue18_**

**_TBC..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 16**

**(Will's POV)**

_I rush out the door before even checking if Sonny replied...I'm determined to make this right asap...I need to find Sonny and tell him how I really feel before it's too late...I grab my coat and run about the door and rush to Common Grounds..._

_Once I get there, the lights are turned off...Looks like I got here too late...Fuck...I hurry and check my message and I see he didn't reply back...What if he's angry? Should I go to his apartment? Without even thinking, I get back in my car and decide that I'm going to Sonny's place...I don't care if he didn't reply, nor if he's angry...All I know is that I'm getting back my boyfriend tonight if it's that last thing I do...And no one or nothing's gonna stop me..._

_I made it to his place in record time...Now, I need to actually get out of my car and walk up to the door and knock...O.k. Horton...This is it! A chance of a life time for you to be happy...You can do this...I get out of the car and as I close my door, I got a message...I check my phone...It's from sunshine4U..._

_****____sunshine4U: Hey trueblue18, trust me when I say your boyfriend is really missing you. I as well managed to screw things up big time, but not telling him a secret...But I hope I get the chance to tell him that face to face very soon...That's if he'll let me...It's never too late for second chances...Take a chance on love and I promise you, you won't regret it...Sunshine4U_

_I couldn't help but smile...I was only a few seconds away from taking a chance at love with the most amazing person ever...My heart strated pounding in my chest as I approached the door...Wait...It's half open...Before I knock, I lean in and see him sitting on the bed smiling...He's so cute...I move aside a bit, because I wan't to watch him a few moments before I knock on the door...I see that he's still online, I decide to reply to his message one last time, because this is the last chance I'll ever get to be trueblue18...here goes..._

**(Sonny's POV)**

_Business is slow tonight so I decided to close up shop early...After the last customer leaves, I turn the closed sign and walk back to my office to finish off some paper work. I can't really concentrate on anything much, because the only thing on my mind is Will..._

_I push everything back on my desk in anger as a way to take out my frustrations...But guess what? It didn't work...And now I have a huge mess to clean up...I get up off the chair and start picking everything back up when I thought I heard my cell go off...I decided to ignore it and continue on..._

_I hurry picking everything back up, so I can get the hell out of this place...Being here is making me feel worst, because each time I turn around, I can imagine Will being here. By the window when we played cards on slow nights...By the counter where we would study together...On the couch where we would chat about all kinds of things...He was everywhere I remembered...But the one place he was remembered the most, was in my heart...I grabbed my jacket off of the chair and lock up for the night, because really, it's just becoming too damn much for me to handle..._

_Half way back to my apartment, I remember that I forgot my cell phone on the counter...Shit! I recall getting a message and forgot to check from who it was...What if it was from Will? I'm almost home and really don't feel like turning around, so I keep driving until I reach my destination..._

_I hurry inside and forget to close the door behind me...the only thing I could think about was checking my messages...I rush to get my I pad, because I can get access to all my calls and text messages from it...I hurry...and to my disappointment, I didn't get a text or call from him...Come to think of it, I didn't get a text or call from anyone...What? I know I heard my phone go off...I'm sure of it...So I decided to check my emails...And to my surprise, I got a message from trueblue18...Oh my God..._

_I take a deep breath before opening up the message, because really I have no idea what to expect from it...With one swipe of my finger, the message opened...This is what it said..._

_****__Hi Sun, sorry for being such an ass these past few days. Things have really been bad for me. Not only have I managed to screw things up with my boyfriend, I also broke his heart...I miss him very much and I really want to make things right again. He was the best thing that ever happened to me and I just realized that tonight. I really hope I'm not to late, because he asked me for a second chance, but I never answered him back...But I'm ready to answer him now...Wish me luck, because I might just need it! This will be the last message I send you, because after tonight, I really hope that I won't be needing True Match any more, because I really did find my true match and I just hope it's not to late to get him back...trueblue18_

___Wait...Does this mean that? _

___I hurry again to reply to his message...My hands can't stop shaking long enough for me to even write a sentence...I'm freaking out and what I should be doing is staying calm...Finally I get a grip long enough for me to write a few words..._

**___sunshine4U: Hey trueblue18, trust me when I say your boyfriend is really missing you. I as well managed to screw things up big time, but not telling him a secret...But I hope I get the chance to tell him that face to face very soon...That's if he'll let me...It's never too late for second chances...Take a chance on love and I promise you, you won't regret it...Sunshine4U_**

___He's online...I wonder if he's gonna reply..._

___**trueblue18:** Hey_

___**sunshine4U:** Hi, I glad you replied_

___**trueblue18:** So you think my boyfriend misses me?_

___**sunshine4U:** I know he does...He's very sorry for what happened and He hope to be able to make it up to you._

___**trueblue18:** And how would he be able to do that?_

___**sunshine4U:** By loving him forever and promising to never keep any thing for him ever again...by holding him in his arms and showing him just how much he loves him..._

___**trueblue18:** Well that's a nice way to put it. So when would he be doing this?_

___**sunshine4U:** As soon as he get the chance. _

___**trueblue18:** how about right now?_

___**sunshine4U:** Now?_

___**trueblue18:** Turn around..._

**___TBC..._**


	17. Chapter 17

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 17**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I turn and look over at the door...There he was standing...Will was actually here! Oh my God!_

**Sonny:** Will, what are you doing here?

_What are you doing here? Seriously? Was the the only thing I could think of saying?_

**Will:** Can I come in?

**Sonny:** Of course...

_He steps in and closes the door behind him...My hearts pounding so hard that I positive he can hear it from the short distance that's still separating us...I talk a few step closer to him in hopes that he would also take a few steps closer...And he did..._

**Will:** Hi...

**Sonny:** Hi...

_It was a bit strange at first. I hard no idea what to say...We looked at each other and at the same time, we both spoke..._

**Will & Sonny:** I missed you!

_We both ended up laughing, and that's when Will closed the final gap between us...He wrapped his arms around my waist, slowly and gently pulling me in so our body's would finally be reunited again...This felt amazing!_

**Will:** I'm so sorry for being a jerk Sonny...

**Sonny:** It's alright, you had every right to be angry, I should have told you from the start and not drag it out all evening...

**Will:** No Son...I should have listened to you from the start and not push you away like I did...That was the biggest mistake ever...

_His grip tightens around me as he lets his forehead press against mine...Our lips are inches away from each other and I want nothing more than for them to be on mine, but I don't want to push things...I want to let him take the first step this time..._

**Sonny:** Will...

_My breathing started to get a little heavy...And this just by the fact of having mine so close to me.._.

**Will:** Yeah?

_I could feel his breath on my face, melting away every bit of sadness I had for the past few days...Healing my broken heart for the thought of never being like this with him every again..._

**Sonny:** So, you never answered me...

**Will:** Why don't you ask me that question again? I promise, this time, I'll have an answer for you...

**Sonny:** You will?

_He nodded yes..._

_I pull my forehead off his so I can look into his eyes...And yes, his true blue eyes...This 18 year old young man who I met two years ago and fell in love with by a simple hand shake...This person who's been my best friend all this time and never knew how I really felt...My cyber buddy who turned out to be soul mate, who is standing in front of me that I intend to make the happiest person on earth...My trueblue18..._

_Just one simple question and One simple answer away from getting back everything I ever dreamed of in my entire life...Here it is! The moment of truth...here goes..._

**Sonny:** Will, I've waited my whole life for you...And a few days ago, my dreams came true when you told me you liked me...So...William Horton, I'm in love with you and I want nothing more than to be with you, Do you think you can give our love a second chance? Because I know that if you love me as much as I love you, we can make this work and I promise you, I wont let us down...

**Will:** Sonny...

**Sonny:** Wait, I'm not finished...

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

**Sonny:** I wont pressure you in telling anyone about us... All I want is to be with you not matter how long it takes...

**Will:** Are you done?

_I can see he's nervous and babbling...He can't seem to stop talking for one minute...I might just have to shut him up once and for all..._

**Sonny:** I mean that Will, I wont ever hurt you again, I...

_And that's when I finally made my move...I kissed him hard...Not like the other kisses we shared...This kiss was filled with passion and forgiveness all wrapped up into one...It was the perfect kiss..._

_I pulled back a few seconds, long enough to look at his beautiful face before I pressed my lips onto his once again...After a few minutes of going at it, I decided to give him my answer...Even if it was very clear by that kiss, what my answer was..._

**Will:** Son, I what us to have a second chance...I want all of it...But there's one thing I want to do...I know everything's been so mess up these past few days, and I'm sorry for make it worst by pushing you away, but Sonny...Please here me out before you make a decision? Can you do that?

**Sonny:** Yes Will, anything...

**Will:** I know we haven't been together that long, but I promise you my feelings for you are really and strong...You're everything I ever wanted Son...I love you so much and I want nothing more than to see our love grow...These last few days have been horrible. I've been in bed for three days not eating, sleeping or even getting up, because the thought of not having you in my life, was more then I could handle...Not seeing your smile everyday was the worst and I never want to feel that way again...So tomorrow, I'm going to tell my mom about me...About being gay and about being in love with you...I don't care what other people think anymore, because all I want is to be happy and to be with you...You make me happy Sonny, so my answer is yes...I want us to have a second chance...

_He smiles...The night just got brighter...Because his smile, lights up my world..._

**Sonny:** Will, you have no idea how happy this makes me...So, we're good?

**Will:** We're more than good, we're great!

_We embrace each other again...I never felt this way before about anyone...His arms holding me not only makes me feel safe, but the also make me feel loved...And that's something I never felt before..._

**Sonny:** So now what? Where do we go from here?

_So now, here comes the hard part...My final request...I know Sonny wants to take things slow, but honestly I can't find a reason why to anymore...So here goes nothing..._

**Will:** Sonny, I have one last thing to ask you...And feel free to say no...I'll understand...

**Sonny:** O.k. so what is it?

_I pause for a moment..Not sure about the words to use to make this declaration...I don't want it to sound like I just want sex...Because that's far from the truth...Want I really want is to share this experience with the one person that I love the most in the world...Knowing neither of us ever did this before, I'll admit it's scary and exciting all at the same time...By doing this, we would give ourselves to each other for the first time...Touching each other in places where no one else ever touched...Joining our body's together so finally, we would become one..._

_I say the only words that come to my mind...It sums up everything all into one...I swallow once before I say those five little words that I never want to say to any one else except him...Hoping, that maybe, just maybe, he would be ready to this with me..._

**Will:** Make love with me Sonny...

**_TBC..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**CYBER LOVE 2.0 THE STORY OF WILSON CHAPTER 18 - 1**

**(Sonny's POV)**

_I saw caught by surprise by Will's question...I'm usually ready to answer questions thrown at me. But this time, I can't seem to find one...An answer that is..._

_So I reach out grabbing both his hands pulling him a little closer to me...I take a step forward and take a deep breath..._

**Sonny:** What are the chances of not only finding each other like this, but also finding each other online?

_I wait for him to respond...But I can see he's hesitant...He probably thinks my answer is going to be no...Like it was a few days ago..._

**Sonny:** Will, look at me...I just asked you a question...Do you think you can answer me please?

_I say in a low soft voice..._

**Will:** It's o.k. I get it, baby steps...I remember...

**Sonny:** Will, just answer the question...

**Will:** One in a million Sonny...Chance of finding someone like you are one in a million...I know that...

**Sonny:** That's right Will...One in a million...Because finding you as been the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm so happy...

_God I'm so happy..._

**Will:** I'm very happy too Sonny, that's why I'm ready to take this next step with you...I want us to be together in every way possible...

**Sonny:** I also want that too, But...

**Will:** But what?

**Sonny:** I want every step we take together to be because we both want to...And I promise you that what ever happens next, I'll be standing right here ready to take this next step with you...

**Will: **So does this mean what I think it means?

**Sonny:** Yes Will, I wanna be with you, but only of we do this together...I don't wanna rush through it, because this can only happen once in our lives. Once it's done, then there's no turning back...Are you sure about this?

_I have to ask if he's sure about this, because this is a big step in a relationship, and one that I'm ready to take with him, but only if he's 100% sure about it and about us..._

**Will:** Sonny, I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life...I want you to be my first, my last, my everything...

_I can feel my eyes starting to water...I want him to be my everything...My one and only..._

**Sonny:** I just love you so much Will...

**Will:** I love you too...

**Sonny:** One last thing...Promise me if you get nervous or wanna stop, tell me...We'll stop, no questions asked...O.k.?

**Will:** O.k...I promise...

_Now the moment of awkwardness kicked in...How do we even start? I never did this before, and trust me when I say I'm a nervous wreak...But I'm sure if you do this together, then everything will come to us naturally...So I take one last step closer, pressing my lips to his...And starting what is about to become the best night of my life..._

**(Will's POV)**

_For once, his intentions were clear...For the first time, we both want the same things...To be with each other...The make love to each other..._

_I can feel his hands making their way to my back...Slowly caressing me with so much love and tenderness as his lips are still pressed on to mine..._

_I pull back for a short moment, just long enough to see his beautiful eyes...He smiles at me and I lean in to kiss him again...Slowly at first, but soon after, his tongue leaped out brushing against my bottom lip...My lips parted and soon, his soft warm tongue was touching mine...Sonny tasted like heaven...I felt a bolt of electricity rushing through my body...Was the best feeling in the entire world...This felt so right..._

_My hands were shaking as I was trying to remove the buttons of my shirt...I was trying obviously not to let it show, but I really wasn't doing a very good job...Sonny noticed..._

**Sonny:** You alright?

**Will:** Hum...Yeah...Just a bit nervous, sorry...

**Sonny:** I'm nervous as hell right now too babe...But Remember, We take these step together...

**Will:** I know babe...

**Sonny:** So why don't you let me finish that for you...

_He's so amazing...He always knows what to say to make me feel more comfortable..._

**Will:** Yeah that would be great...

_After he was done removing the last button off my shirt, his hands reached inside, gently brushing off my shoulder and down my arms, until it was completely removed...Leaving it to fall on the floor next to me..._

_I became a bit uncomfortable as Sonny seemed to be staring at my body...I was far from perfect and I didn't look anything like a super model, but he really didn't seem to mind...Because soon enough, his lips found my neck and his right hand, held my back as we both began falling back on the bed together..._

_I moaned when his lips made their way down my chest...His mouth covered my right nipple, licking and sucking at it. His left hand was kneading and pinching at the other..._

_But it didn't take long for his lips to find mine again as he continued exploring my body..._

_I felt myself growing harder and aroused...Making it difficult for me do even move because my jeans were getting tighter by the second...At this rate, I don't think I can last much longer and we're not even past the foreplay stage...This is so embarrassing..._

_Sonny noticed again and pulled away a little..._

**Sonny:** How about we go a bit slower? How does that sound?

_Shit, I think he noticed that I was on the edge of cumming before we even got started...This is a nightmare..._

**Will:** Sonny, I don't want to stop...

**Sonny:** I didn't say we needed to stop, I just said to go slower, because I'm staring to get a bit to close, you know?

**Will:** Yeah trust me I do know!

_Boy do I know..._

**Sonny:** Let's say we just lay here for a bit and cool off until we feel like we can proceed?

**Will:** Yeah, sounds great, but only if you're kissing me!

**Sonny:** That's not a problem...

_He leaned over and kissed me hard..._

_As time passed, our kisses continued to deepen, and our states of arousal were now under control... I now felt ready again to continue what we started in the first place..._

_I now wanted to explore him too..._

_I started to undo his shirt...Once the last button was removed, Sonny pulled it off along with his black tank top that was underneath...I bit my lower lips as his broad chest came to my view...My hand quickly found their way to it and caressed it...God this man is so beautiful..._

_I looked up and smiled at him as my fingers grazed across his abs before I reach over and reached for him, making him lean towards me so my lips could press onto his again...He responded to the kiss and made his way upwards to wards me, bending his knees and placing one in between my legs..Brushing it against the bulge in my pants..._

_I let out a small giggle and urged him to keep going..._

**Will:** Don't stop...Please don't stop...

_I managed to say through my panting..._

**Sonny:** I don't intend to stop...I'm just getting started...

_He said looking down at me with passion and lust in his eyes..._

_Yes! That's it baby...Sonny is in 2.0 mode...And I'm about to get the ride of my life..._

**(Sonny's POV)**

_He found my belt and unbuckled it as fast as he could...I reached inside my back pocket and grabbed my wallet. Taking it out and placing it next to us on the bed...I got up from the bed for a moment. Long enough to take off my jeans and I proceeded in doing the same to him...My hands where shaking as I tried to the single button from his pants...Once the button was opened and the zipper was pulled down, I made quick work and shrugged them off..._

_I couldn't help but look down, noticing the huge bulge in his boxers...Damn, this boys is blessed..._

_I smiled and reached for him...Cupping him gently and wrapping my arms around him. lifting him up to me as I sucked the skin on his neck..._

_Will groaned loudly...I slowly lowered him down again on the bed...Resting his head on the pillow so he would be comfortable...I pulled away and kneeled up...My fingers slipped inside the elastic waist band of this boxers..._

_I was a little surprised of his reaction, because he lifted his hips up so I was able to pull them off...I felt his body tense up and the reality of what was going to happen hit him hard...He was naked...Fully exposed to me...He was about to have sex for the first time...It made him incredibly nervous to know this..._

**Sonny:** You want me to stop? Because if you're not ready it's o.k. I can...

_He cut me off in a heart beat..._

**Will:** No, it's just that I've never shown myself like this to anyone...Yet alone another man...It's normal to be bit nervous right?

**Sonny:** Of course it is...I'm about to pass out here, haven't you noticed?

**Will:** No I haven't, you seem so calm...

**Sonny:** The only reason I'm calm it's because I'm here with you...doing this with you...You make me feel like I can do anything where you're here next to me...Now, I'm going to tell you something...You are the most beautiful person I have even seen in this world Will...All of you...So don't be nervous with me. Because now it's my turn to show myself to you...And I'm terrified...

**Will:** Sonny...

_I laid my finger on his lips so he would stop speaking before I lost my nerve to remove the last article of clothing on my body..._

_His head rested on the pillow as he watched me push down my boxers...He gasped...Totally amazed by the fact he was seeing me naked for the first time ever...My erection was standing up and Will looked like he was blushing a little under his stares..._

_He sat up again, placing his hands one on each side of my hips, slowly working his way until his hands reach my ass and he grabbed it and pulled me in a bot towards him..._

**Will:** God you're so hot...

_He said in between the kisses he was applying on my chest..._

**Will:** You're everything I pictured in my head and more...

_I gasped..._

**Sonny:** Oh will...I want you so bad right now...

**Will:** Then what are you waiting for..Take me, I'm yours...

_A smiled appeared on his lips as he leaned on his back and slowly opened his legs, taking a deep breath..._

_He had neatly trimmed hair and I had a hard time not to just lean in and fuck him senseless...Instead, I decided to do what was right and ask permission before I went any further..._

**Sonny:** Are you sure?

_I asked one last time..._

**Will:** Very...

_He answered in a sexy husky voice..._

_This was it, the moment we have both wanted for so long...And I have no idea what the fuck I'm suppose to do...Oh God help me through this..._

**Sonny:** Will?

**Will:** Yeah?

**Sonny:** Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong o.k. Because I'm going by what I've read and heard from people...I really have no clue about what I'm suppose to do right now...

_Shit, I'm freaking out!_

**Will:** Sonny, relax...Do what you think and If it doesn't feel right, I'll tell you...O.k.?

**Sonny:** O.k...

**Will:** Why don't you start by kissing me some more and getting me ready...I think this is the first step we should take together...

**Sonny:** I think your right...I'm ready...

**Will:** So am I...

_Our lips met in kiss like never before...My eyes closed at the touch of his erection on my thigh...I let out slight moan as he wrapped his legs my waist to pull me closer...He held himself up with is left hand and his right hand reached out and grabbed my throbbing erection and started to stroke it...I was caught off guard by this...I've never been touched this way before..._

_I liked it..._

_I let my right hand slide down and slowly made my way to his never before touched hole...He pulled back from the kiss and bit his lip and sighed at contact...Without hold back, I massaged around it a few seconds before making my way inside his body..._

_His lower body clenched and he let out a moan, letting himself fall back against the pillow and relaxing..._

**(Will's POV)**

_It wasn't so bad after all...Sonny started moving his finger slowly in and out...I was using all of my strength to resist my own urge...He then pulled his finger out and this time slipped it back in inserting two..._

_I think it was then he noticed just how tight I was...he closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, increasing his speed...I began panting and arched my my back demanding more...His shaky hands grabbed his wallet and pulled out the condom...I pushed him up a bit and removed his fingers and grabbed the condom from his hand...I ripped it open and rolled it on to his erection..._

**Will:** I'm ready Sonny...Please make love to me...

_Sonny looked down on me and smiled brightly...He spread my legs as far as he could before placing himself properly in between my legs so he could have better access at my entry..._

_He hovered over me pressing his lips on mine...His erection now pressing on my opening...I kissed him rather forcefully and tightened my legs digging my heels into his lower back...I pulled away and looked into his eyes..._

_He stared back at me looking for the o.k. to continue...I winked at him and he knew I was ready...His hips thrusted slowly pushing himself directly inside my hole...I felt the pressure of his tip as it entered inside...I took a deep breath until the sharp pain that knocked all the air out of my lungs had subsided...I moaned at the discomfort at first, and Sonny kept pushing in until he was fully buried into me...The pain was now gone and all I could feel was the pleasure of having him inside me...It felt amazing...My eyes filled with tears as I tried to control my breathing..._

**Sonny:** Oh my God did I hurt you?

_He worried..._

**Will:** No...Not at all...I'm just so happy to be sharing this with you...I love you so much...

**Sonny:** God I love you so much Will...You feel amazing...

_He continued on slowly, letting me get used to the feeling of having him inside...His thrusts became more frequent after a few minutes as our body have now become one...We moved together until we both felt like the edge was getting near..._

**Sonny:** Babe, I don't think I can hold on much longer...

**Will:** Neither can I...It's normal right not to be able to last long the first time right?

_I said in between breaths..._

**Sonny:** Yeah, It's normal...So you want me to wait it bit and stop?

_Seriously? Hell no! I want a round two after this..._

**Will:** No, don't stop...Touch me Sonny, stroke me..I want you to make me cum at the same time you do...

_I moaned when his hand grabbed my lenght...He stoked it hard...Within seconds I was already in the verge of releasing...I screamed out in pleasure..._

**Will:** Oh God Son..I'm cumming...Oh...

_He increased his pace as he heard those words and he too screamed out..._

**Sonny:** Oh God...Yes...I...Love...You...Oh...

_He slowly pulled out of me and I laid back trying to catch my breath...I removed the condom and tossed it the waist basket next to the bed...He crawled back into bed next to me kissing his way back up to my lips and wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling with him the sheets over our bodies..._

**Sonny:** You alright? Did I hurt you? Was it O.k.?

_Am I alright, let me think...I'm better than alright...I'm love..._

**Will:** Yeah, I'm alright, but that's putting it mildly...

**Sonny:** You don't have to pretend...

_I cut him off..._

**Will:** Sonny...It was amazing...You're amazing...Making love to you was better than I ever imagined...

**Sonny:** Yeah?

**Will:** Oh Yeah...How was it for you? Was it what you expected?

**Sonny:** Will, I can't even find words to describe how amazing this was...You were wonderful...I'm so happy to have shared this with you...

_I began to cry again...He's gonna think I'm a big cry baby..._

_He lifted my head and looked into my eyes..._

**Sonny:** Hey, why are you crying? I though you were happy...

_He wiped the tears away from my eyes..._

**Will:** I am happy, I never want this feeling to end...I never want to be apart from you again...

**Sonny:** I promise you my love, that I'm never leaving your side ever again...No matter what happens, I'm going to be there every step of the way...

**Will:** Thank you Son...Because I'm gonna need you after what I'm about to do...

_He looked at me confused..._

_I reached over and grabbed my phone and logged in to my facebook page. I opened up my profile and click on the edit button...He leaned in closer to see what I was doing...But I pulled away until I was done..._

**Will:** Can you give me a minute please?

**Sonny:** What are you doing on facebook ?

**Will:** Give me a minutes and I'll show you...

_He looked at me and smiled...I continued on with my editing..._

**Basic information:**

**Name: William Robert Horton**

**Birthday: November 16th, 1995**

**Gender: Male**

**Interested in: _**

_I typed in... **Men**_

**Relationship status: _**

_I check off the "**In a relationship**" box and typed in **Sonny Kiriakis**...and hit enter..._

_Done..._

**Will:** I'm done...now login to your facebook...

**Sonny:** Why don't you just tell me what you did...

**Will:** Please, trust me on this one...

**Sonny:** Alright, Alright...

_He reaches over and grabs his I pad and logs in..._

**Will:** Now go to my profile...

_He searches my profile..._

**Sonny:** O.k. I'm there...Now what?

**Will:** Now read over my basic information out loud...

He looks over at me and smiles...

**Sonny:** Here goes...

**Basic information:**

**Name: William Robert Horton**

**Birthday: November 16th, 1995**

**Gender: Male**

**Interested in: Men**

**Relationship status: In a relationship with Sonny Kiriakis**

_His jaw dropped after reading those last two lines..._

**Sonny:** Will...Are you sure about this?

_I nodded..._

**Will:** I'm positive...But I might need your support after this...People are gonna freak out once they see it...But if I have you with me by my side, I know I'll be fine...

**Sonny:** I'm gonna be right there babe, I promise you...Ever step of the way...

**Will:** Thanks...So we're really doing this together? A relationship?

**Sonny:** You bet your ass we are...I'm so freaking happy right now I could scream...

_He jump on top of me and pulls me in for a kiss...But my friend down there had a mind of it's own...I felt myself get hard again only this time, it was his turn for action...I laughed and looked up at Sonny, because I knew he could feel my boner pushing upwards on his legs..._

**Will:** So, what's next?

**Sonny:** Form the looks of it, I think I'm next...Round two?

_Round two sounds just about right...Yes!_

_**Cyber Love 2.0 to be continued...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**CYBER LOVE CHAPTER 19 **

**2 YEARS LATER...**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**Sonny:** Will, are you almost ready?

_Like seriously? How long does it take to get ready to go out to diner?_

**Will:** I'm coming, just give me a few more minutes.

_Argh! He always does this when I have something planned!_

**Sonny:** Hurry Up! We need to get going, like 20 minutes ago.

**Will:** Alright, alright I'm ready!

_I lifted my head and there he was, standing right there in front of me, dressed in a perfect fitted tuxedo, holding a single blue rose...Oh My God! _

**Sonny:** Will, what is all this?

**Will:** This is me thanking you for being so patient with me over the last 3 years. Happy anniversary baby...

_He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips and handed me the rose..._

**Sonny:** I don't know what to say...I'm speechless!

_And trust me, that's never happened to me before in my entire life!_

**Will:** I hope you like it!

_Like it?_

**Sonny:** Will, this is perfect...Thank you! You really didn't have to.

**Will:** I know, but I wanted to. It's not much, but I wanted to make this night special for both of us.

_By the way he looks, I'm not so sure we're even gonna make it out of the apartment!_

**Sonny:** It already is special, because I'm here with you!

_He smiled, but I could see in his eyes, something was bothering him. He keeps looking at his phone. That's weird! Should I ask what it's about?_

**Sonny:** Everything okay? You seem kinda distracted just now. Are you waiting for a phone call?

**Will:** No, It's nothing...

_Hun? I can see it's something! _

**Sonny:** Hey, what's going on?

_Don't you think you can hide something from me Mr. Horton! _

**Will:** Okay let me tell you...

_I'm waiting?_

**Sonny:** Go on...

**Will:** I was just thinking how so much has changed in the last two years for us, you know?

**Sonny:** It has...

_I've never been so happy in my entire life!_

**Will:** My coming out on Facebook was one of them...You remember?

**Sonny:** I do...That was the bravest thing I've even seen, but is there something about that that's bothering you?

_He looked at his phone again. What up with that?_

**Will:** No...

_Oh my God! I can't take this anymore!_

**Sonny:** Then why do you keep looking at your phone! You're kinda freaking me out here!

_There I said it!_

**Will:** Don't freak out just yet, It's just there's something I wanna ask you.

_Ask me? Help me out here! I'm confused!_

**Sonny:** Will you can ask me anything, you know that right?

**Will:** I do, but I'm nervous Son. I can't seem to find the right words to say, and I don't want to screw this up.

_Screw what up? I take a few steps towards him..._

**Sonny:** Babe, relax. What ever it is you're trying to say just say it!

**Will:** I...I...Can I...

_I could see what even it was, it was it was very hard for him to say..._

**Sonny:** Will...

**Will:** Forget it, I can't do this!

_He rushed to the bathroom and locks the door. WTF?_

_I walk over to the door and try to convince him to come out. _

**Sonny:** Will? What's going on babe? What's got you so freaked out?

_He didn't answer me. I was beginning to worry._

**Sonny:** Did I do something wrong? Please answer me babe?

_Still no answer..._

_After a few minutes of waiting outside the bathroom door, I received at text..._

**(((())))**

_I slid my finger over the phone to open up the message and to my very own surprise, it wasn't even a text, It was a notification of a new message on True Match, it was from trueblue18._

_For some reason I was kinda excited about it. It's been two years exactly today since I got a message on here, and it was from Will of all people. I hurried and opened up the message..._

**trueblue18:** Hey!

**sunshine4U:** Hey yourself! It's been a while right?

_I smiled, this was actually kinda fun. maybe this is his way of opening up to me. It might be easier for him this way._

**trueblue18:** It has! So how's the boyfriend?

**sunshine4U:** He's amazing! I couldn't ask for a better person to share my life with.

**trueblue18:** Well, that's great to hear, because he feels the exact same way about you, you know that right?

**sunshine4U:** I do, but something seems to be bothering him today. I hope he knows just how much I love him too.

**trueblue18:** He does, trust me. But I think there's something he want's to ask you, but he doesn't know how. He may even be kinda nervous about it.

**sunshine4U:** Oh is that right?

_I continued to play along. We finally seem to be getting somewhere!_

**trueblue18:** It is.

**sunshine4U:** Well he shouldn't be nervous. Because anything he has to ask me, I would be happy to answer him, but...

**trueblue18:** But what?

**sunshine4U:** I wish he could ask it to my face. I love looking at his beautiful eyes when he speaks.

**trueblue18:** I think he does want to ask you face to face, but it's making him really nervous.

**sunshine4U:** Well how about he meets me half way?

**trueblue18:** Half way? What do you mean?

**sunshine4U:** Well, he could message me whatever it is he wants to say, while looking at me face to face...

_I waited a few minutes, but he never responded back. I was beginning to think he might back out again, but that's when I heard the door open...I turned over and saw him walking out of the bathroom. _

**Sonny:** Will? I was worried that...

_He cut me off..._

**Will:** Sonny, please don't say anything...Let me do this my way okay?

_I simply nodded._

**Will:** I love you Sonny Kiriakis. More that words could even describe. In the last two years, you have brought me so much joy and happiness, some I never thought was even possible.

_At that point, I couldn't hold back the tears..._

**Will:** I know we got together in weird and kinda funny way with the whole cyber thing going on, but I want you to know that, I wouldn't change anything about it. You will always be my sunshine4U, and I will always be your trueblue18...With that said, I have a question for you...

_He took his phone and started typing. He was shaking like crazy, and I had no idea why. What ever it was, it must be big! What even made me more nervous is the fact that he didn't hit the send button. Was he second guessing himself? But that's when he looked at me in the eyes and and asked..._

**Will:** Ready?

**Sonny:** I'm ready...

_As ready as I'll ever be..._

**SEND!**

I looked down at my phone once the message was delivered. I was kinda nervous about opening it up. I had no idea what he wanted to ask me, that was so hard to do face to face...Sliding my finger over the phone once again, I opened the message...I

**(((())))**

**MARRY ME SONNY?**

_Oh my God!_

_**To be continued...oxox**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Cyber Love - Chapter 20**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**Sonny:** Oh my God!

_I dropped my phone on the floor. I froze. Standing there like a total idiot in front of my very hot boyfriend who by the way, was waiting on his answer._

**Will:** Sonny? Are you okay?

**Sonny:** I...

_Come on dumb ass, say something!_

**Sonny:** I'm fine...

_I'm fine? What the hell was that? Your man just asked you to marry him and you're standing there dumbfounded and all you have to say is you're fine? Argh!_

**Will:** Okay...

_Is all he said, and turned around and faced the other way with a look of sadness on his face._

**Sonny:** I'm sorry Will, you just caught me off guard there for a moment.

_I tried to explain. But was I to expect after the way I reacted?_

**Will:** It's fine...We better leave. It's getting late.

_I never seen him look so hurt before and this was all my fault. I need to make this right!_

**Sonny:** Will, let me explain...Please...

_I begged._

**Will:** It's okay, you don't have to explain. It was a bad idea, I get that...

_Oh my God! How could I let him think this was a bad idea? It was far from being a bad idea. It was my dreams coming true, and I blew it! I've waited so long for this day to come and I had everything pictured in my mind and what do I do? I fucking blow it Kiriakis! Fix it!_

**Sonny:** Will, It was the best text I ever received...

**Will:** You don't have to say that to make me feel better you know?

**Sonny:** I'm not, I mean every word of it.

_He turned around facing me again._

**Will:** You mean it?

_Yes! Finally some progress._

**Sonny:** I do...It's just...

**Will:** It's just what Sonny? Say something!

_Be honest Sonny...Tell him what you're thinking._

**Sonny:** ...

_Instead of answering him, I say nothing..._

_I decided to go another way with this, so I reached down and picked up my phone, looking right at him as I did and smiled. He didn't smile back at first. But can you blame him? He's been waiting long enough for an answer, and I wasn't about to leave him hanging longer._

_I started typing away..._

_After a few long minutes of typing, and many pauses in between, you will see why in a minute, I finally hit the send button._

_He looked me in the eyes and took his phone and opened my email message._

**(Will's POV)**

**- HEY BABY, SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING THERE SO LONG. I REALLY HAD NO INTENTION TO DO THAT. YOUR TEXT KIND OF TOOK ME BY SURPRISE. I ALWAYS EXPECTED ME TO BE THE ONE ASKING YOU AND NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. AND HERE YOU GO AND BLOW ME AWAY BY DOING JUST THAT. BUT NOW I'M READY TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION...**

**AFTER SPENDING 730 DAYS WITH YOU AS MY BOYFRIEND, **

**175 EMAILS PROFESSING MY LOVE FOR YOU, **

**THOUSANDS OF TEXT MESSAGES JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I MISSED YOU,**

** WEEKLY FACEBOOK STATUS UPDATES TELLING THE WORLD JUST HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME,**

**AND LAST, BUT NOT LEAST, OVER 10 CONVERSATION ON TRUE MATCH THAT MADE ME REALIZED THAT I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU OVER A ONLINE DATING SITE, I'M FINALLY READY TO GIVE YOU MY ANSWER...**

**WE DIDN'T FALL FOR EACH OTHER IN A CONVENTIONAL WAY THAT'S FOR SURE, PEOPLE MIGHT THINK WE'RE TOTALLY INSANE WHEN WE TELL THEM WE FEEL IN LOVE IN CYBER SPACE, BUT I DON'T CARE. WE HAVE OUR OWN SPECIAL KIND OF LOVE...WE HAVE CYBER LOVE, AND IN THE END, THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS. I LOVE YOU WILL HORTON AND HERE IS MY ANSWER...**

**YES...I WILL MARRY YOU XOX**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cyber Love - Chapter 21**

**15 year later...**

**(Jackson's Robert Horton-Kiriakis's POV)**

_"Dad? When is papa getting home?"_, I asked my dad, Sonny, as I heard him walking through the front door.

_"He should be here by shortly. He's getting off work at 4 today. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well, I have a few things I would like to ask both of you together is that's alright"_, I said, hoping he would make a big deal out of my simple request.

_"Sure, let me text him and find out."_

_"Okay."_

After a few minutes, dad walked in my room, _"Papa's going to be here any minute. He said he was just picking up a few things for our special night before he comes home._"

_"Big plans I see?"_

_"You could say that"_, he said smiling from ear to ear, _"So, you're still on for tonight with Castiel, right?"_

_"Yes dad! The house is all yours tonight! The movie starts at 9, but we are going out for dinner before we head on over there. So I should be home by, let say midnight?"_, I said, praying he would say yes! Please, please, please say yes!

_"Okay, but only because I trust you and you've never given us any reason to believe otherwise."_

_"Holy shit! I mean yay! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"_, I screamed out in excitement!

Just as I got up and hugged my dad, papa walked in the room,_ "What's all the excitement for?"_ , he asked as he wrapped his arms around dad, and kisses him deeply, _"Hey sexy"_, papa said.

_"Hey yourself"_, dad answered back, making googly eyes at papa. Yuck!

_"Yuck! Too much P.D.A! Teenager in the room here! Get your own room!"_, I laughed as I placed my hand over my eyes, pretending there public displays of affection were bothering me, when the truth was, I thought it was the sweetest thing ever. I've never seen two people love each other so much in my entire life. It was an inspiration to me, in more ways than one.

_"Alright, I think we get the point here J.R. You can remove your hand now, it's safe!"_

_"Are you sure it's safe?"_, I said, spreading out my fingers and peeked from in between them.

_"You are as worst as your papa here J.R."_, dad said as he started to laugh, _"I see where you get it from"_, he pointed out looking over at papa who was busy playing with the buttons on dad's shirt.

_"What?"_, papa asked and dad and I both started laughing together.

_"Will, could you at least wait until our son leaves before trying to take off my shirt?"_ dad said as I leaned over to whispered in papa's ear.

_"Shush! Don't say things like that when he's in the room. He might get the wrong idea"_, papa whispered into dad's ear.

_"Hello"_, I pointed out,_ "I can still hear you guys! And just so you know, I'm going to be 16 very soon and I kinda know how things work by now. So you can stop pretending that I don't have any idea what you guys are going to be doing when I'm out tonight."_

_"Jackson Robert!"_ they both said in unison, and papa continued, _"I'm sorry if we offended you in anyway son, we should maybe try to keep our hands off each other when you're around"_, papa said as he pulled away from dad.

_"Why would you do that now?"_, I asked.

_"Well, maybe because you're not comfortable with having two dad's around that can't stop acting like teenagers in love in front of everyone, including your friends"_, he said looking again at dad so he would weight in.

_"We're both sorry if we embarrassed you in any way J.R."_

_"Would you two just stop it and let me talk?"_

They both replied together,_ "Yes!"_

_"Okay! So first off, I just want to say that I think you are wonderful, the both of you and I mean it. I'm so honored to have you both as my dad and papa. I thank God every day that you've chosen me to be your son. People are just jealous of the way you two are around each other. It's really amazing."_

_"You think we're amazing"_, dad asked.

I nodded, _"I do...Don't get me wrong, I could live without the live tweeting and don't even get me started on that picture papa sent you last week. My friends are still talking about your latest one. Let just say I will never, ever click on a twitter pick from papa ever again"_, I admitted, still slightly embarrassed by it.

_"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad! Wasn't it?"_, papa asked as he slightly started blushing.

_"Papa, you sent a picture to dad, 580 followers and half the town of Salem in your underwear, and might I add, with a caption saying **"WAITING FOR THE SON"** with hashtag **#Now!**"._

_"You've got to admit it Will, it was kinda naughty"_, dad added and started blushing as well.

_"You're no better dad!", I pointed out, "Do you remember you're reply?"_, I asked and continued, _"If I remember it correctly, didn't it say something like **"BE THERE IN 10, MAKE THAT 5"** with hashtag **#SOMEONEISGETTINGLUCKYTONIGHT!**_

_"So, change of subject! Dad mentioned you wanted to ask us a few question?"_, papa asked as he adjusted his suite.

_"Yes, if you a few minutes before you get it on. I mean, get ready for you're evening"_, I said and winked at both my dad and my papa.

_"Very funny mister! Of course we have a few minutes, so what up?"_

_"Alright, so I have a few question about how you and dad met. Where did it all begin?"_, I asked as I sat down at my desk and waited for their answers.

_"Do you wanna take this one?"_, papa asked dad.

_"No, I think we should both tell him our story together"_, dad answered as he sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled papa onto his lap.

They smiled at gave each other a soft gentle kiss and papa took the lead and started, _"Well, you see J.R. We started out as friends first, kinda like you and Castiel, but It grew in to something more. Then there was this whole Internet dating site and that's where I really feel in love with your dad..."_

_"Cyber love?"_, I cut him off.

_"I guess you could call it that"_, said dad to papa.

_"Well this I got to hear! Tell me, tell me everything..."_

**_To Be Continued...OXO_**


End file.
